Super Mario Bros: Swooper's Tale
by DarkBonesHT
Summary: The Mario Brothers are in for a surprise as Bowser obtains a new power source from a "friend" (according to Kamek) that has the power to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and reducing it to rubble. Only aided by Remilia Scarlet and a few others, can the Super Mario Brothers stop Bowser and his new forces? It'll take time for the events to lead up to this.
1. The Scarlet Devil

"Luigi!" Mario yelled as he knocked on his own door.

How could he forget his house keys at a time like this? He thought.

Luigi opened the door, half-asleep, looked at Mario who was carrying a being.

"Don't-a you know it's near midnight..." Luigi muttered until he rested his head on the door and fell asleep.

Mario sighed and barged inside knocking Luigi to the ground, waking him up in the process.

"Mario! What-a was that f-" Luigi yelled until seeing the person Mario was carrying onto the couch.

The second Luigi saw her, well he thought it was a girl, Luigi jumped and held on to Yoshi.

Yoshi, who was woken up from his slumber, rose his head up to notice Luigi holding on to him.

"Yoshi..." Yoshi muttered.

"Sorry Yoshi, BUT THERE'S A VAMPIRE IN THE HOUSE!" Luigi screamed before he proceeded out the door running for his life.

Mario looked back to see Luigi far gone before asking him for help.

"Fine, looks-a like I'm on my own from here" Mario noted, "after all I am a doctor!".

* * *

The person that Mario had found was seemed to be a little girl, with seems to be bat wings as small fangs were coming from her teeth. Dressed in a pink mob cap and dress, Mario couldn't put his finger on where she is from.

"I don't-a recall anyone wearing this in Toad Town, or... anywhere" Mario examined.

From what he is getting so far, he found this girl laying somewhere in Toad Town. By looking at her bruises, she was attacked and possibly knocked out.

"No, that-a can't be true" Mario said to Yoshi, who was now wide awake.

"Nothing in the Mushroom Kingdom is that dangerous to hurt someone to critical".

"Yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi, she doesn't have a better dress than the Princess... but it does have a better design" Mario agreed.

* * *

After bandaging the girl's cuts and bruises for hours, Mario picked her up and put her in his bed.

Luigi came back to the house, with Wario and Lucario.

Mario, who was cooking eggs and waffles for breakfast, noticed Luigi and Co.

"Luigi? What's the meaning of this?" Mario questioned.

"We heard the news that there's a vampire in your house" Lucario said.

"And we came to eliminate it! For a price!" Wario yelled, pulling out a hammer covered with bunches of garlic. "Now, where is that little booger?"

"No guys!" Mario answered standing in front of the stairs that led to the bedroom. "You are not hurting our guest!"

"GUEST? I-A SWEAR IF THAT THING WAKES UP AND EATS ME, YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!" Luigi threatened.

"But whatever is mine, is yours!" Mario countered.

"Well then, it will be-a officially be mine! GO LUIGI!" Luigi stated as he did a couple of spins.

"Did you even get help?" Lucario asked.

Mario crossed his arms, looking towards the ground. As he was carrying her to his place, he didn't think about taking her to Link's Tree, a hospital, or the Princess's castle.

"I know your a doctor, but you should've gotten some information on this one before bringing her to your house. It's called Common Sense" Lucario said.

Mario put his arms to the side and looked at Lucario.

"Your-a right" Mario said.

Mario brought everyone upstairs and Lucario jumped as soon as he saw her face.

"No... this can't be... she was... only a... rumor..." Lucario shuttered.

Mario, Luigi, and Wario all looked at Lucario confused.

"Mario, get rid of her when you have the chance!" Lucario demanded.

Mario and Luigi was surprised by Lucario's tone as Wario began to pick his nose.

"Do you realize who this is?" Lucario asked.

"A girl in costume?" Mario answered.

"A vampire?" Luigi answered.

"A money making girl that can barf gold bars?" Wario answered.

"Wrong, yes, and way off!" Lucario said, "That is Remilia Scarlet".

Mario looked at her. "So that is what she looks like" Mario thought.

"Oooooooo... I heard stories about her!" Luigi shuttered as he pulled his cap over his eyes.

Wario pointed at Remilia, "Is she rich?" Wario asked.

"She does own a mansion-"

"I'm sold! Wake her up or something, I want some money!" Wario commanded.

"No! She is very dangerous! We can't! We have to get rid of her before she's awaken from her coma!" Lucario countered.

Luigi looked at Yoshi as he went up stairs. Yoshi licked Lucario.

"Ack! Yoshi, now is not the time-" Lucario said but went silent.

Remilia rose from Mario's bed and let out a yawn.

"Sakuya, what's the time?" Remilia asked as she was rubbing her eyes.

The Mario Brothers, Yoshi, Wario, and Lucario stood there, frozen in fear.

"Sakuya, what is the time?" Remilia asked again.

Remilia then faced Mario standing next to everyone else still frozen in fear.

"Sakuya? Have you turned into a handsome man?" Remilia joked.

"It depends, are you being sarcastic?" Mario mumbled.

"No, I mean it, what's wrong-" Remilia then jumped out of the bed "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" she yelled.

Luigi, Yoshi, Wario screamed and ran out. Mario and Lucario stood at the same spot.

"Wait! Let us explain!" Mario begged.


	2. The Request

Chapter 2 - The Request

Just 27 minutes later...

"So, ah, how did you end up here-a?" A banged-up Mario covered with fire, scars, and bruises said to Remilia, who was playing a 3DS to calm herself down.

Remilia didn't respond, just like Luigi's Windows computer, as she was hypnotized by the dual screen device.

Lucario turned around and noticed that Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario were outside hiding in a bush.

"Come on guys, she's friendly right now, come back inside!" Lucario yelled out at the three.

Luigi popped his head out of the bush.

"Not with that thing in the house-a! She probably had-a Mario for Breakfast!" Luigi responded, now shaking violently.

"In the middle of the night?" Lucario questioned.

Luigi hid back into the bush.

"Forget it" Lucario mumbled as he walked back inside.

Mario was nodding his head as Lucario went back into the kitchen.

"Okay Lucario, here is what information I got out of our Scarlet Devil" Mario said.

"And?" Lucario asked.

Mario stayed silent.

"AND?" Lucario asked again.

"That's just it-a..." Mario whispered.

Mario threw his hands on his head as he was frustrated.

"SHE'S NOT-A SAYING ANYTHING!" Mario screamed with rage.

"Well, she is playing Mario Kart" Lucario replied.

As Mario and Lucario turned to look at Remilia at the table, Lucario was smack in the face with the 3DS, waking up any tiredness that he processed from the night.

"I hate that Bry Fry guy as he spams those stupid blue shells at me! Blue man! Dispose of this device at once!" Remilia commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucario replied with sarcasm.

Lucario left the room.

Mario turned to look at Remilia.

"Now that your-a not distracted-"

"My, aren't you a handsome fellow!" Remilia complimented.

"Pardon?" Mario replied.

Remilia backed away a little bit.

"Where's my manners? Aren't you Super Mario?" Remilia asked.

"Ma'am, could you answer my question at I asked at the beginning of the chapter? How did you get here?" Mario responded.

Remilia stared at him as Mario was waiting for her to respond.

"Has anyone told you that you have wonderful eyes?" Remilia responded as she smiles.

* * *

Luigi was walking back and forth outside on the yard.

"Luigi, for the fourth time, she will not suck your blood!" Lucario said.

"HAAAAH!" Luigi laughed.

Luigi turned to look at Lucario, with a huge grin on his face.

Wario and Yoshi, who were talking to Mona Pizza on the side, turned and looked at Luigi.

"Has Luigi been like this all night?" Mona asked.

"Yep, all because there's a scary vampire girl at our house who probably ate Mario" Wario commented.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed.

Mona again looked at Luigi, who was barking at Lucario as Luigi's saliva was filling Lucario's face.

"I'm quite worried about Luigi, how is he doing after what Daisy did to him on Tuesday?" Mona asked.

Wario looked down.

"The kid is not doing to well as you can see, but Luigi is strong! After all, this is his year!" Wario replied.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

Lucario turned away from Luigi to see Mario walking down the steps from his home. His hat was still on fire and Remilia was skipping to follow him.

"MARIO! YOUR ALIVE! AND THAT THING IS FOLLOWING YOU!" Luigi sobbed.

"I'm going to see Bowser, I think he had something to do with this" Mario said to Lucario, ignoring Luigi.

"And Ms. Scarlet?" Lucario asked.

"She's staying with Team Cowards featuring Luigi, Wario, Yoshi" Mario said as he glared at Luigi.

"And also, your coming with me Lucario".

Mario hopped into the pipe next to Mario Brother's Residents and Lucario followed.

"Oh nononononononononononono!" Luigi sobbed as he put his hat over his eyes.

Remilia flew towards the pipe and looked down at it.

"Now Missy, I'm in charge here, my first request is you get out of here-"

Remilia turned to look at Luigi.

Luigi felt that all his bones turned to jelly and he began to cry. He went on his knees looking down.

Wario and Yoshi facepalmed.

"DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Luigi plead.

Remilia flew over to Luigi.

"Lonely are you?" Remilia asked.

Luigi looked up at her.

"What?" Luigi questioned.

* * *

Bowser was thrown out of his bedroom at his castle in World 8. Bowser got up, letting go of his Yoshi plush, and began to back away from Mario and Lucario.

"Come on! Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Bowser yelled.

"Nope, you'll talk now" Mario replied.

Bowser stopped.

"ABOUT WHAT?" Bowser roared.

"You sent a THE Scarlet Devil to this kingdom so I can find her battle damaged so I can help her. Then have her attack me so she can have me for lunch!" Mario explained.

"Pretty sad Bowser" Lucario said crossing his arms.

Bowser was puzzled.

"Huh? Scarlet Devil? Sounds like a Cereal Brand, and why did you comprehend the word 'THE'?" Bowser questioned.

Mario looked at Lucario as he looked back at Mario.

* * *

At an unknown territory far from the Mushroom Kingdom...

"I wonder how Remilia survived that beating, this may not end well" an unknown being said.

"Remilia can't tell 'Super' Mario about the plan, Udongein, why don't you teach this vampire a lesson and while your at it; eliminate the Mario Brothers so they won't get in the way".

"Got it, I sense victory already" A lone girl with bunny ears said.

This girl then entered a portal and left the area.


	3. The Mistake

Chapter 3 - The Mistake

Bowser moaned back to his bedroom as Mario and Lucario followed.

"Bowser, Imma so sorry for waking you up! It just that you've been causing so many problems lately-" Mario explained but stopped as soon as he saw the Koopa King fall back asleep.

Kamek walked in, half-asleep.

"Sorry guys, but you got to come back tomorrow, because tomorrow is Princess Monday" Kamek reminded.

Lucario looked at what Kamek was wearing.

"Is that a dress?" Lucario asked.

"Yes- WHAT? NO! It's a night gown!" Kamek screamed, waking up the Koopa King.

Bowser looked at Kamek.

"Good. Your up. NOW ESCORT OUR 'GUESTS' OUT!" Bowser commanded.

"ACK! Could you yell any louder?" Kamek responded as he grabbed Mario's sleeve and Lucario's arm.

* * *

"You were attacked?" Mona asked Remilia. The girls were sitting at Mario and Luigi's table with Yoshi and Wario.

"I can't remember..." Remilia replied, rubbing her head with her hands.

"It was like a blur to me now"

Luigi walked in, closing his pink 3DS.

Mona looked at Luigi.

"What did you do just now?" Mona asked.

"You ask a lot of questions!" Luigi replied.

"I contacted my 'favorite' purple dude!" Luigi went on.

Wario stood up disgusted.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT WALUIGI OVER HERE!" Wario yelled.

At the moment, Waluigi crashed through the ceiling and fell on top of Luigi.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaluigi time!" Waluigi screamed, and began to flex.

"Where's the problem Luigi is in right now?" Waluigi asked, facing the opposite way from Remilia.

Remilia let out a fake cough which out Waluigi's attention.

Waluigi turned around, and looked at her for a couple seconds.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Waluigi screamed then dashed for the door, but then stopped by Luigi.

"WAAAAAAA- LUIGI... WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Waluigi sobbed.

Wario shook his head.

Remilia looked over at Wario.

"Is he always like this, and I'm talking about Luigi" Remilia asked Wario.

Wario shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess Daisy finally told him about her new boyfriend on tuesday, and Luigi has been a loose screw ever since" Wario explained.

Remilia turned back to Luigi, who was tackling and holding Waluigi to the ground.

"I think I should introduce him to Patchouli..." Remilia stated.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

Mario and Lucario were sitting on top of a hill in World 1.

"If Bowser had nothing to do with this, then who could of done it?" Mario asked Lucario.

"I don't know, but I really don't like that four-eyed koopa inside... let's just deal with the problem ya know?" Lucario suggested.

"I don't. Also I don't want a vampire following me everywhere, I MEAN EVERYWHERE!" Mario yelled.

Mario then crossed his arms and put his head down.

"Mario..." Lucario said calmly. "I know your still recovering from the princess but that's water under the bridge now, you know Luigi is going through the same problem".

"That's Luigi, but WHAT ABOUT MARIO?" Mario said selfishly.

Lucario facepalmed, then heard a noise from behind, as if someone was eavesdropping on they're conversation. Lucario got up from the wet grass and scanned the area. Mario looked up to Lucario.

"Is everything alright?" Mario asked.

Lucario ignored Mario and began going towards the trees behind them.

"SHOW YOURSELF! OR I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF AURA!" Lucario commanded.

Mario continued to look down facing away from Lucario.

"And there he goes" Mario mumbled to himself, "Acting like a big shot, again".

Behind of Mario, the color red was flashing everywhere and the sound of electricity was being played. Lucario was screaming in pain as Mario went on to himself.

"Maybe it's time to move on... yeah... move on... right Lucario?"

Mario received no response.

"Lucario?" Mario said.

Mario once again was ignored.

"Lucario, seriously" Mario then stood up "Say something so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself-"

Mario stopped talking as he was face to face with a girl with glowing red eyes, long light-purple hair, and bunny ears on her head.

"Uhhh... hi?" Mario said.

* * *

Remilia was heading out of the house as Luigi was trying to stop her.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! WHAT IF BOWSER GETS A HOLD OF YOU?" Luigi yelled as he was pulling on her arms.

Remilia shook off Luigi knocking him to the ground.

"I can't stay here for long Mr. Mustache, I have a Mansion to run" Remilia responded.

Luigi began to shake.

"Muh... Muh... Mansion?" Luigi questioned.

"It's 6 in the morning, the sun is going to come up!" Mona yelled.

Remilia laughed at Mona's comment.

"Unfortunately for you, you didn't act quick enough and now that stupid Eirin has found out where I am and had frozen the sun from ever coming up" Remilia commented. "She knows the sun gives people energy to go on with their day".

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"I agree with Yoshi!" Wario said as he walked out, "That is completely insane".

Remilia continued for the warp pipe and hopped inside it.

"Well..." Waluigi said, "She is no longer our problem!"

Mona turned and looked at Luigi.

"GO GET HER! SHE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" Mona yelled at Luigi.

"Wha?" Luigi questioned.

Without a say-so, Luigi was thrown into the warp pipe to Toad Town and fell directly on top of Remilia, who was confused on how to use the pipe. The two were shot out from the pipe and landed next to a taco cart.

"Hey Luigi! Who's the lady?" The Toad running the cart asked Luigi.

Remilia stood up to face the Toad.

"BAAAAAAAAAH!" The Toad screamed then ran off.

"You need to get back to the house!" Luigi commanded.

"_You_ need to calm down before I send you to the moon!" Remilia threaten.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed.

Luigi proceeded to keep his mouth shut. Remilia scanned the area and notice a castle from the distance.

"I'll start there" Remilia mumbled.

Remilia flew off, leaving Luigi alone next to the taco cart.

"Ugh, now I see why Mario never brings me on adventures... wait... HOLD IT!" Luigi yelled. "THE PRINCESS DOESN'T LIKE GUESTS BEFORE 7 AM!".

Luigi ran to follow her.

"If Mario comes back and sees that your gone, my dream of 'Paper Luigi' will be ruined!" Luigi explained.

"Don't care, I asking that 'princess' to get me a ticket out of here" Remilia said.

Luigi was shaking his head.

"Mario trusted me with you so I have to protect you!" Luigi yelled.

"But you can't even protect yourself" Remilia commented.

"Heck yeah I can! Just not in the moment..." Luigi sobbed.

Remilia turned around and started to head for the castle.

"Hold up!" Luigi yelled. "I'm surprised I haven't lost my voice yet".

* * *

"So that's how I lost my blanket!" Waluigi stated, finishing his story.

Mona was asleep on Mario's bed and Yoshi was sleeping in Luigi's.

"Waluigi... Shut up" Wario said calmly.

A portal opened next to the two, as a woman walked out of it.

"Hey! Ever heard of a front door?" Wario yelled.

"Who the heck are you?" Waluigi asked.

"I'm Eirin Yagokoro, and I need that Scarlet Devil!" Eirin said.

Wario was confused.

"Scarlet Devil? You mean that girl that owned Mario?" Wario asked.

"So your a witness..." Eirin whispered as she lifted Wario from the ground.

Waluigi began to freak out.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Wario roared as he disappeared.

"NOOOOOO!" Waluigi yelled.

Eirin turned to look at Waluigi.

"Don't worry skinny man, you'll be going to where the fat man went" Eirin said before sending him away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Waluigi screamed as he disappeared.

"Mario isn't here, nor is Luigi. And where in the mega vitamins is Udongein?" Eirin asked herself.


	4. The Rabbits

_PMs, not to familiar with it, but could you tell me? (For Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord)_

Chapter 4- The Rabbits

"Uhhhh... could you explain to me why your stareing at me so much?" Mario asked the girl with bunny ears.

She continued to stare in Mario's eyes but got closer.

"Just say something please" Mario begged.

The girl backed away from Mario.

"Your will... it's to strong" She went on. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

Mario sighed then cleared his throat.

"It's-a me! Mario!" Mario siad with his Italian accent.

The girl turned on her lantern she kept on the floor to revel Mario from the darkness.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! YOU ARE SUPER MARIO!" The girl screamed with joy then proceeding to tackle him to the ground.

"NOT AGAIN" Mario yelled.

Lucario got up from his beating and looked over to Mario, who was meters away.

"MARIO!" Lucario yelled.

Lucario got up and ran towards the two to assist Mario.

"Watch out! She's attacking you by-" Lucario ran over to the two "hugging you?" Lucario questioned.

"I thought never in my life I will ever meet you!" the girl stated as she continued to hug Mario. "I'm Reisen, Reisen Udongein Inaba! And I was sent to kill you! But I didn't know it was going to be SUPER Mario!"

Lucario put his hands on his hips.

"Mario, does this happen to you often?" Lucario asked.

"Ever since Thousand-year door, I never heard the end of it" Mario confessed.

Reisen let go of Mario.

"Do you know where Remilia Scarlet is at in this time?" Reisen asked Mario.

Mario turned his head, "Why do you want to know?"

* * *

Remilia was knocking on Peach's castle door. Luigi was behind her swinging his arms.

"I told you she doesn't like guests before 7!" Luigi stated.

"Then I'll send her to my mansion, replace my gatekeeper Hong Meiling, and force to teach her manners" Remilia threatened.

Luigi went on his knees and had his hands in the air. "But this is the PRINCESS we're talking about! She will eat you up like she did with Mario!"

Remilia turned to Luigi as he covered his mouth.

"Just pretend I didn't say that last part!" Luigi said as he swung his arms around. "Mario will never take me to an adventure ever again if he found out I told you that!"

The door to the castle opened, as a Blue Toad walked out of the door.

"Deeply sorry, but the princess is sleeping right now, please come back in-" Blue Toad stopped himself as he faced Remilia.

"Vuh... Vuh... VAMPIRE!?" Blue Toad mumbled, "AAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE HELP!"

Blue Toad ran off and jumped over the bridge. Luigi looked over the bridge to see Blue Toad swimming away.

"Well, looks like he let us in" Remilia said as she went inside smiling.

"WAIT! SHE WILL EAT YOU UP!" Luigi yelled as he went inside with her.

* * *

Mona woke up from her sleep, and saw the clock strike at 7 am. She was confused why the sun hasn't come up yet.

"Did what Remilia say was true?" Mona thought to herself.

She got off the bed to see Yoshi running around in the living room.

"What's wrong Yoshi?" Mona asked then saw carrots flying everywhere.

"Hold still dinosaur!" A little girl dressed in pink with bunny ears yelled. "This will only hurt a lot!"

"Yoshi! YOSHI!" Yoshi yelled back at her.

Mona stood in front of the girl.

"Now, there are many different ways to approach a person!" Mona yelled.

The girl looked down.

"No... don't get sad" Mona said hugging her.

Yoshi approached the two, sniffing the little girl. Mona then let go of the girl.

"I'm Mona Pizza, I work in WarioWare Inc., and that over is Yoshi, and you are?" Mona asked.

"I'm Tewi, Tewi Inaba, I was sent to make sure you two would sleep permanently" Tewi told them.

Yoshi had half-way eyes then began to laugh.

"What are YOU laughing at ugly dog" Tewi asked Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi stated.

"I see how it is!" Tewi yelled at Yoshi.

* * *

Remilia flew in the castle, scaring any toad guards that was in her path. Luigi was apologizing to all the guards she scared.

"Are you always like this?" Luigi asked Remilia.

"No, just around you" Remilia teased.

Luigi was looking around to make sure the princess was no where to be seen.

"If the princess sees me she will freak, I mean Super Smash Brothers freak!" Luigi threatened.

"She can't be that bad" Remilia said.

The plumber and the Scarlet went up stairs to notice the Princess of the Mushroom kingdom looking outside.

"MISS PRINCESS!" Remilia yelled out to the princess.

Luigi put his hat over his eyes and ears. "Oh no, she's going to get it!"

Luigi lifted his hat a couple moments later to see Remilia going towards him holding a ticket.

"What's the ticket for?" Luigi asked.

"Don't you mean 'tickets'? And there for a train to Hyrule and not Gensokyo. Come on, we're going there now" Remilia replied flying off.

"Well that makes no... wait... what do you mean 'we'?" Luigi asked.

* * *

Mario was walking back to his place, with Reisen walking close to his side and Lucario on the other.

"I knew that Vampire was on to something, I just hope Luigi did his part!" Mario hoped.

"Now Luigi is you except green right?" Reisen asked.

Mario turned to look at her.

"Luigi has his own talents" Mario replied.

When Mario opened the door, he saw carrots and shattered Yoshi eggs everywhere.

"Oh no" Reisen whispered.

"Oh no is right, I'm punishing Yoshi for this" Mario said angrily as he proceeded to walk to his room.

Reisen and Lucario proceeded to walk in his room too and the two stopped, with Mario.

The three saw Yoshi and Tewi both sleeping on the floor, sharing a pillow.

"Awww..." Reisen sobbed joyfully, holding Mario. "That's so cute!"

Mario looked around and saw Mona sitting on his bed, trying to go to stay awake.

"Mona, where's Luigi?" Mario asked.

Mona looked up to Mario.

"Your back!" Mona said, "These two were fighting for several hours. Then they got tired and fell asleep".

Lucario came back from the living room.

"Luigi is not here" Lucario stated.

"I knew it" Mario snapped.

Mario turned to look at Reisen, who was still watching Yoshi and Tewi sleeping.

"Reisen, could you do that thing with the brain waves?" Mario asked.

"I can try" Reisen responded.

Reisen look up as her ears were moving, Mario patiently standing and Lucario being 'Lucario'.

"I sense brain waves from a green mustached man and the vampire I'm looking for on a train-"

"I GAVE HIM ONE JOB!" Mario yelled as he walked out of his house. "Lucario, stay and watch the place".

"Got it" Lucario replied.

As Mario began to go inside the warp pipe, he noticed Reisen following him.

"Don't expect to get rid of me that easy!" Reisen teased then smiled.

Mario sighed.

"Fine, you can come, but it's nothing personal" Mario stated, then fell inside the warp pipe.

Reisen let out a small laugh, "I sense he's getting in to me" then she jumped inside the pipe.

**Reminder: I'll finish this story before continuing the story I started before. Thanks to you guys, I have the motivation to continue this story. I thank you again! It doesn't mean I'm dropping the previous story! That's all! Plus this story will have a lot of chapters!**


	5. The Swooper

Chapter 5- The Swooper

The train was going a steady speed towards the mountains, with the targeted destination to Hyrule in 3 hours. 12 pm or noon was the time, but the sun was still down as if it didn't know how to get up. Luigi and Remilia were sitting down on fine seats second row from the front of the car. Remilia was reading Mushroom Monthly as Luigi went on how Mario was going to kill him.

"Mario is probably at home, looking for me" Luigi sobbed, "He's disappointed in me... ashamed".

Remilia put the magazine down.

"Would you shut up? Your just like my sister when she doesn't have a toy to play with" Remilia snapped at Luigi.

"Boo hoo hoo..." Luigi sobbed then stopped. "Sister?"

"Yes, I have a sister, as annoying as you are" Remilia said, pulling the magazine back up to continue reading it.

"Younger or older?" Luigi asked pulling out a notepad.

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing".

Luigi then looked at the tickets in her pocket.

"How did you convince the princess anyways?" Luigi asked.

Remilia once again put down the magazine.

"You told me she'll eat me up... so I ate her instead!" Remilia smiled pulling up the magazine again. "Why do you think my face was bloody? Found the tickets on her desk and took them".

Luigi had shiny eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Luigi screamed. "WHEN I SAID SHE'LL EAT YOU UP, I MEANT SHE'LL BE OVERPOWERED JUST LIKE IN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Luigi sobbed.

"Should of told me in a different way" Remilia commented.

Luigi began to cry, "OH POOR PRINCESS!" then Luigi had a straight face. "Now that I think about it, she really asked for it on how she ran this kingdom".

Luigi sat down, then looked at Remilia.

"Do you have a boyfriend-" Luigi said then let out a cough as if he didn't mean to say that.

"What?" Remilia asked Luigi.

"I mean, do you have any friends that happen to be boys" Luigi corrected himself.

Remilia smiled on what Luigi said. "No" she answered.

"Oh" Luigi responded then leaned back on his chair. Remilia continued to read her magazine. Luigi looked out the window to see Remilia's reflection as she didn't have one.

"Hey Luigi" Remilia said looking at Luigi.

Luigi smiled and turn to her.

"Yeah?" Luigi said joyfully.

"Is there a place on this train I can get some blood?"

Luigi stopped smiling, "You have to achieve a murder if you want to do that" Luigi responded.

* * *

"GIMME MY CAKE!" Wario roared.

"IT'S MINE FAT MAN!" A ghost girl yelled.

"Lady Yuyuko just give Wario the cake" Another ghost girl dressed in green commanded.

Yuyuko let go of the cake.

"MINE" Wario joyfully yelled as he started eating the cake. "Thanks Youmu! If only Waluigi was like you!"

Waluigi, who was trying to find a way out of the moon-lid room with a window that only the moon lid up the area, turned around to respond to Wario's comment. "Oh shut up! Lard lump!"

Waluigi turned to the two ghost girls.

"Can't you guys float out of this room and get help?" Waluigi asked.

"Eirin thought ahead and put some sort of guard on this room, we can't use anything!" Youmu stated.

Waluigi sighed and fell on the hard asphalt.

"I'm going to miss the new Spongebob tonight!" Waluigi whined kicking his feet in the air.

Yuyuko flew over to Waluigi.

"Don't worry Waluigi, I'll find a way out and your needs will be satisfied from Spongebob when you get home" Yuyuko told him.

"Don't say it like that!" Waluigi told her. "But thanks!"

Yuyuko just smiled. Wario got up, he finished his cake, and walked over to the window.

"This is stupid, out of all the people that old hag could kidnap, why me?" Wario asked.

"Eirin is a strange lady" Youmu went on, "I don't know what she's up to, but she wants Remilia and the Mario Brothers silenced. And she is learning a lot of Yukari's moves!"

Wario turned back to the window.

"HEY MARIO AND GREEN MARIO!" Wario yelled out the window, surprising everyone. "DON'T LOSE TO THAT WOMAN! IF YOU DIE, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Wario turned around and walked towards the corner closer to Youmu and sat down. Then Wario began to pick his nose.

* * *

Mario was walking through Toad Town, it was deserted. As he walked, Reisen was right next to him asking awkward questions. 2 P.M. stroked the clock and the sun was still invisible to the world.

"So the princess is dating a man named Marth?" Reisen asked Mario.

"Yes..." Mario moaned, remembering all the bad times he had with the princess.

"Awww, what you need is someone to respect you back! You know, love you in the inside and out!" Reisen explained smiling.

"Thanks for the advice Reisen" Mario said.

Reisen proceeded to grab Mario's arm.

"I'm here for you" reisen told Mario.

Mario back away from her.

"Oooooo, stuff just got real!"

Mario looked up at the mysterious voice to see a swooper hanging upside-down on a street light.

"I tell ya man! Your missing out!" the swooper said.

The Swooper flew down to Mario and Reisen. Mario noticed right away that his wings were orange and so was his nose.

"Come on Super Mario! Show this girl what's Super about you!" The swooper asked Mario.

Mario blushed. "What?"

Reisen just smiled.

"Well my mommy tells me to be confident! Name's Swan by the way!" Swan said.

Mario and Reisen looked at the swooper, but Reisen started to have a headache.

"Reisen, is there something wrong?" Mario asked her.

"Heck yeah, your not taking this opportunity to make a move!" Swan said.

"Shut up!" Mario yelled at Swan, blushing.

"Ugh... this animal... err... is making... ugh... my head hurt!" Reisen groaned.

Reisen heard a voice from Eirin.

_"Udongein, kill the main brother, and find the swooper with orange wings. And don't flirt with Mario! And be back by 9!"_

Reisen's headache left and she stared at the swooper.

"What... is going.. through my head..." Swan asked covering his head with his wings.

"Your the one I'm looking for, you have a diamond heart that Eirin needs, hand it over or I'll pull it out of you!" Reisen threatened.

Mario was puzzled, what should he do? What does she mean by "diamond heart"?

"Uhhhh..." Mario moaned.

Mario turned to look at Reisen, who was manipulating Swan.

"Want to... grab some dinner?" Mario asked Reisen.

Reisen turned to Mario almost immediately, as the stress in Swan's mind stopped giving him relief.

"I'D LOVE TO!" Reisen screamed, hugging Mario.

Swan raised his eyebrows at Mario.

"I did this for you!" Mario whispered at Swan.

"So... where are we going?" Reisen asked Mario as she comes closer to Mario smiling.

* * *

_It appears the Swooper named Swan contains a diamond heart that Eirin needs. What does she need it for? Why does she want Remilia and the Mario Brothers died? Only time will tell! Well actually the next chapter or so... unless there is someone named Time that can predict it and... well I'll just stop talking, or typing._


	6. The Solution

_I found the PM, thank you. (For Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord)_

* * *

Chapter 6- The Solution

"Your noisiness!" Kamek yelled, trying to wake up the Koopa King. Bowser moaned and shooed Kamek away.

"Wake me up when the sun comes up" Bowser commanded.

"But it's 5 pm!" Kamek yelled.

"What? You mean I've been asleep for a full day?" Bowser asked, "Man I'm awesome!"

Kamek hopped on Bowser's bed and pointed out the window.

"The sun hasn't come up this whole day!" Kamek explained.

Bowser looked outside, then looked back at Kamek.

"Four-eyes, I know you can do magic, I am jealous about it, but the more magic jokes YOU do, I'll be braking more than just your wand!" Bowser threatened.

Kamek jumped, "But I didn't do it!"

Bowser groaned than walked out of the room with Kamek following him. It was no doubt that Bowser didn't like this, not one bit. He's convinced that something was happening to the Mushroom kingdom, but he was denying it and blaming it on his trusted assistant Kamek. Bowser walked into the kitchen to find his breakfest, lunch, and dinner. His Koopa cooks were all on stand-by, texting on their phones.

"I'm hungry, make me some pizza!" Bowser roared at his chefs, scaring them and had them run to the kitchen.

Bowser sat down at the table with is big leather chair, sitting next to Mario and Reisen who was hving dinner at his table. Mario tried his best not to be seen, he forgot that he went inside Bowser's castle. Reisen stopped eating her spaghetti to look at Bowser.

"Excuse me, but why are you so ugly?" Reisen asked Bowser.

"Hmph! How rude! It was genes for your information!" Bowser answered looking at Reisen then looking back at the table. Bowser raised an eyebrow and looked at Reisen.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Bowser roared.

Reisen got up and back away from Bowser as Mario stood up and defended her. Bowser roared "MARIO!"

"Sorry Bowser, but all these things are happening and-"

"NO!" Bowser interrupted, "Mario! You and your girlfriend need to get out! I'm not in a good mood!"

Mario put his fists up, then he put them down.

"Girlfriend? Oh no! It isn't what it looks like!" Mario explained.

Swan flew done from the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, it's EXACTLY what it looks like!" Swan stated.

Bowser looked at Swan.

"Quit being such a pain and get out! Your in big trouble Orange Wings!" Bowser screamed.

Swan looked down.

"Sorry Boss, I'll go now" Swan responded.

Mario looked at Reisen and Swan.

"Now it's not all that bad! At least we still have each other" Mario stated.

"I agree with that!" Reisen responded looking at Mario.

Kamek looked at Swan as he flew away with Mario and Reisen. He wondered why does that Swooper have such a weird appearance. Could it be? No... Yes... YES! Kamek Thought. Kamek ran over to Bowser, who was eating cold spaghetti that Mario left behind.

"Your Ugliness!" Kamek yelled.

Bowser turned and looked at him, "You too?"

"No! That Swooper! Swan right? He is a special one!"

Bowser got up and looked at Kamek.

"Are you going to date him or something? Why is he the 'special one'?" Bowser asked.

Kamek opened a species book that he kept conveniently on the table.

"Swan is the one and only Spirit Swooper alive! According to this book, a Spirit Swooper is born every 127,964 years! Every Spirit Swooper contains a diamond heart that keeps them alive. If someone holds this heart, he or she will be able to grant three wishes in which one of them is a free wish!" Kamek explained.

"So you have to buy the other two wishes? Gee... thanks a lot Humanity! This generation is going down the toilet" Bowser replied.

"No! What I mean is that this free wish can be about ANYTHING the beholder wants!"

Bowser's eyes shrank, "ANYTHING?!" Bowser asked.

"Anything" Kamek repeated with a smirk on his face.

Bowser turned to look at Mario, then he began to laugh.

* * *

The train stopped finally. Luigi saw Hyrule castle at a distants, as it was quite hard to see in the dark. Remilia got up and flew towards Luigi.

"OK Luigi, your going to take me to the princess, so I can-"

"NO!" Luigi interrupted, "Your not killing this princess too! Do you know how much trouble I'm in? Mario will achieve a brutal murder on me!"

Remilia turned her head.

"-ask her to for a way to get back home" she finished.

Luigi got up and turned red.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry! I knew that!" Luigi said nervously, "Princess Zelda will gladly assist you!"

Luigi and Remilia began to walk towards the castle, walking across Hyrule Field. Luigi held a lantern to guide them to the castle. Although no dangers seem to present itself, Luigi was shaking as much as a laundry machine. And Remilia took notice. Luigi was never told to walk across fields at night or fight Kings to rescue princesses, he did everything he wanted to do. Luigi stopped that caused Remilia to stop.

"I'm my own person, I don't need Mario's permission or his say-so!" Luigi said then turned around and faced Remilia, "So what you and I aren't at his house, I'm not scared of him anymore! I'm putting my foot down, he's not greater than me I'M LUIGI!"

"And it took you 30 years to realize that?" Remilia asked, "Luigi, don't get the wrong idea, but my sister feels that your more talented and better than Mario".

Luigi smiled, "Really?"

Remilia nodded smiling.

Luigi turned back around and continued walking, except he wasn't sloughing, he had his back straight and his pasture was great. It was about time someone agreed with him. Until Luigi ran into a man, scaring him greatly.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed.

"Luigi?" the man said walking into the lantern's light. This man was dressed in green, had nice blonde hair, carried a sword and a shield with three gold triangles on it, and had elf ears.

Luigi got out from behind Remilia.

"Link?" Luigi said, "Thank mushrooms your here! Could you take us to Princess Zelda?"

Link looked at Luigi, then looked at Remilia , then back to Luigi.

"Looks like you stepped up your game Luigi!" Link teased.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"I mean is that you are with this beautiful young girl!" This comment made Remilia blush a little. "Are you sure you want to see Zelda for a marriage proposal with this woman?" Link asked.

Luigi pulled his hat over his whole head.

"LINK..." Luigi moaned. Turning as red as Remilia's eyes. "We just need assistance that's all!"

* * *

Tewi woke up from her sleep to see Yoshi still sleeping on the pillow. And then she turned around to see Mona sleeping on Luigi's bed. Tewi had an idea. She climbed on the pillow Yoshi was sleeping on and shook him to wake him up. Yoshi slowly raised his head and turned to face Tewi half-asleep.

"You want to see something funny?" Tewi asked Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded his head and got up. Tewi then proceeded towards Mona's right hand, which was outside of the bed hanging out. Tewi applied whip cream on Mona's hand and tickled Mona's nose with her bunny ear. Mona then slapped her hand, covered with whip cream, on her face making a big mess. Mona got up and screamed as Yoshi and Tewi were laughing.

"What's going on?" Lucario said running in, "Oh you two are awake..."

"Oh! So your Lucario that Mona was talking about!" Tewi stated.

Lucario looked at Mona, who's face was covered with whip cream.

"Don't worry Lucario! I do this sort of thing to Reisen all the time!" Tewi stated.

"Say Yoshi! Want to go and cause havoc?" Tewi asked Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said his his fist in the air.

The two ran out of the house.

"HEY! Get back here and help me clean up!" Lucario yelled. But it was no use, Yoshi and Tewi were gone like copies of Super Mario 3D World. "Great..."


	7. The Diamond Heart

Chapter 7- The Diamond Heart

Link let Luigi and Remilia in Hyrule castle. All the royal guards were looking outside the windows wondering when the sun will come up.

"Allow me to get the Princess" Link told the two, then he left for Zelda. Luigi turned sharply at Remilia.

"Don't run off this time! Link is one of my closest friends and I don't want him to think I'm a jerk around girls!" Luigi snapped.

Remilia looked at Luigi for a couple of moments, then flew off. Luigi covered his face with his hands.

"That girl, really" Luigi said with anger, "Come back here!"

Luigi ran up to Remilia, who was examining Bomb crates. Luigi then started swinging his arms.

"Don't do anything please!" Luigi asked nervously.

Remilia turned to look at Luigi.

"Just keeping note" Remilia told him then flew towards Link, who was now with Princess Zelda. Luigi followed her.

"Greetings young one. I am Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule" Zelda said. Zelda then saw Luigi approached her, "Oh, hey Luigi".

Luigi just smilied and waved.

"Hey princess, it seems I can't get home to my world, could you give me some sort of transportation?" Remilia asked.

Zelda thought to herself as Link was looking at Zelda.

"This is beyond my ability..." Zelda responded.

Remilia got upset and Luigi sighed heavily as he put his head down.

"Now now, no need to get down, how about a train ticket to Sarasaland?" Zelda asked the two. The question made Remilia lose her temper.

"So I have to get on ANOTHER train for three MORE hours with this man?" Remilia questioned pointing at Luigi, who has his left hand in his mouth. He looked at the three looking at him, so he put his hand out of his mouth.

"Don't raise your voice in front of the princess!" Link snapped, "and actually it's a five hour wait"

Remilia fell to the ground kicking her feet. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! IF I WASN'T SO BATTLE DAMAGE, I WOULD GO HOME NOW!" Remilia sobbed.

Zelda went up to Remilia and hugged her.

"Sorry I have disappointed you so much, but this is the only solution I can provide at the time" Zelda whispered.

Link walked over to Luigi.

"You know, she does remind me of you" Link said.

"It's not going to happen, she is around 500 years old" Luigi responded.

Link gasped, "WHAT?! SHE IS A VAMPIRE?" Link looked at Zelda.

"Please be careful princess" Link reminded Zelda.

"I'm careful Link, your as annoying as Luigi" Zelda teased.

"Hey! Excuuuuuse me princess!" Link replied.

Link looked back at Luigi.

"Let me go and get those tickets". Link left leaving Luigi standing there staring at Remilia and Zelda.

* * *

Bowser ran up to Mario, who was making his way to the exit of the castle.

"Mario, I apologizes! How about you, that not powerful swooper, and your girlfriend stay for dessert?" Bowser requested.

"She's not my girlfriend, she is friend" Mario replied.

"Yeah, she's more like 'the girl Mario has been waiting his whole life for'!" Swan teased.

Mario glared at Swan as he smiled.

"Oooo, are we going to have Carrot Cake for two?" Reisen asked.

Bowser laughed, "You can have anything you want! Including Mario! If you know what I mean!"

Mario and Reisen blushed as Swan hi-fives Bowser.

"Bowser! This is a K+ story!" Mario yelled as he covered his whole head with his hat.

"But it's romantic!" Reisen reminded Mario.

Swan flew over to Mario.

"Like I said, you can have anything you want! As long as you give me the Swan!" Bowser laughed.

Swan turned towards Bowser.

"What? Why?" He responded.

"Yeah, just give me the Swooper for no solitary reason!" Bowser asked again.

Mario crossed his arms, "I have every right not to believe you". Mario turned to a vase felled with feathers and grabbed one.

* * *

"NOOOOO! GET OFF THERE!" A fox dressed in uniform yelled at Tewi and Yoshi, who were jumping on a space fighter known as an Arwing. A falcon that walked in the garage in the Great Foxand saw the fox freaking out.

"Awww shut up Fox!" the falcon told Fox McCloud, "If Yoshi wants to jump on your Arwing with a bunny girl, he can go right ahead! Slippy will just fix it".

"Easy for you to say Falco! The only thing you can build is my anger to punch you!" Fox responded.

"I even you know that was a horrible comeback!"

Lucario ran in and spotted Yoshi and Tewi on the Arwing.

"YOU TWO! Get down here!" Lucario yelled but was easily ignored.

"Sorry Lucario, but we've been trying to get them down all night!" Fox said.

"Fox isn't trying that hard" Falco commented.

Fox turned and looked at Falco. Lucario jumped on the Arwing that caused Yoshi and Tewi to jump off and run away. Lucario lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"Ugh... I'm good at this type of situations, I guess I am stressed about them" Lucario whispered to himself.

Lucario studied Yoshi and Tewi leaving through the south entrance. He stood up and aura was emitting through his paws.

"Their going to Princess Peach's Castle!" Lucario yelled running after them.

Fox was confused, "Was he talking to us?" he asked. "Ah forget it"

Fox and Falco ran over to the broken down Arwing.

"Overcooked noodles" Falco said face palming.

Fox turned to look at Falco.

"Let Slippy take care of this, let's go see what Mario is up to" Fox suggested.

"All right".

* * *

"Sorry Bowser, but you are not getting this Swooper all because you want it's 'diamond heart'" Mario yelled to Bowser.

"Gimme the Swooper! Or I'll burn you two alive!" Bowser threatened.

Reisen stepped forward.

"I just about had it with you sir" Reisen stated then began to fire bullets at Bowser, setting him to a new world of pain.

"What the-?" Bowser groaned then was attacked by a laser. The blast was great enough to send him flying out of the window next to him. He was now falling into his garden at back. Reisen jumped with glee.

"I DEFEATED BOWSER! AND IT WAS IN REAL LIFE! And everybody said he was hard to fight!" Reisen yelled.

Mario was surprised. Did she fire those shots from her hands? And a laser from her eyes? Mario thought.

"Yes, and Yes!" Reisen replied smiling, "I can sense the brain waves in your head too!"

Mario looked at Reisen.

"Uhhhh... that was... pretty good!" Mario admitted.

"Thanks!" Reisen replied giving Mario a hug. Except this time, Mario hugged her back. Swan was smiling at Mario, but Mario ignored he.

Reisen opened her eyes then pushed Mario away. Mario was confused at first, then he turned around to see Eirin standing yards away.

"I knew it" Eirin moaned, "Udongein! You did the complete opposite of what I asked!"

Reisen ran forward as Mario was standing there puzzled, but Mario put his right hand on his back.

"I didn't know it was going to be Super Mario!" Reisen plead.

Eirin prepared her bow.

"I'll just have to kill him myself" she said as she fired a shot at Mario.

"NOOOOO!" Reisen screamed.

As the shot was flying towards Mario, he pulled a golden yellow cape, with his right hand, from his back and swung it to reflect the arrow that was shot at him. The arrow flew back to Eirin, but she jumped out of the way to dodge it.

"Udongein, to redeem yourself, how about you help me eliminate him" Eirin suggested preparing another shot.

"But..."

"I wasn't asking you, I'm commanding you. Now get to it!"

Mario ran down the hall to catch up to Swan.

"Say thanks for the help!" Mario teased.

"Don't mention it- HEY! I'm just a Swooper! I don't fight" Swan snapped, "Say, nice cape!"

"Thanks" but the moment Mario said that, Mario was shot by a laser that caused him to lose his cape. He turned around to see Reisen and Eirin catch up to them.

"It's nothing personal Mario!" Reisen yelled.

"Silence and shoot!" Eirin commanded.

Mario jumped on Swan as Swan was barely flying fast enough to outrun the girls.

"Wow, your pretty fast and strong!" Mario complimented.

"Thanks... *pant* your pretty... *pant* heavy!" Swan groaned.

Eirin stopped, which caused Reisen to stop. Eirin pulled out a fire arrow.

"Now a handsome elf warrior gave me this" Eirin said with a smile then fired it at Swan, perfectly slicing through his right wing.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Swan yelled as he fell to the ground, causing Mario to fall with him. Mario got up then used his hat to put out the flames on Swan's wing. Then Mario turned around to see an ice arrow come towards him. He had no choice but to jump away from the shot. As he got up he saw that Reisen and Eirin caught up to him.

"It's a shame that Super Mario, who fought his way through Bowser and saved the universe from ever crashing, will fell his quest to the Brain of the Moon, plus you are indeed handsome in person!" Eirin stated, "Now Udongein, you will show Mario his penalty for being uncooperative".

"Okay, Eirin... I'll probably hate you after this" Reisen told Eirin, then looked at Mario.

Mario knew he was alone, and that he had to fight girls who's skill level was higher than his. So Mario pulled a Boomerang Flower from his pocket and became Boomerang Mario.

"I can't lose this battle... Luigi... if I die after this, please stay strong" Mario whispered with his eyes closed looking down.

Mario then opened his eyes to face the girls with boomerangs on each hand.

"HERE WE GO!" Mario roared.


	8. The Brain of the Moon

Chapter 8- The Brain of the Moon

Waluigi walked around the near dark room; passing Youmu, Yuyuko, and Wario every five seconds. Wario looked up at Waluigi wondering why he's walking around.

"Hey pencil neck! Would you sit down? Your making me noxious!" Wario yelled.

"_Your making me noxious!_" Waluigi mimicked.

"Oh, you did not..." Wario groaned as he got up and approached Waluigi. Waluigi led out a girly scream as Wario grabbed his neck and ankles, then used him as a jump rope.

"It's best not to be involved" Yuyuko reminded Youmu. Youmu looked over to Yuyuko.

"Eirin probably already gotten to Mario and erased him from existance" Youmu stated, putting her sword away.

"Mario is a strong man, he'll live through her power. I just want to know why Eirin seeks such power" Yuyuko said.

A huge thrump came from the west wall, as a huge portal appeared on it. A man who looked like Mario jumped in making the ground shake as he landed. Yuyuko thought Mario had came to save the day, but why was he so shiny?

The shiny Mario came in and bonked Wario on the head with his fist, putting him to sleep. Waluigi fell than crawled away from the shiny man

"NO ROUGH HOUSING!" the Mario said in a metallic voice.

"What the heck Mario?" Youmu yelled.

The metallic Mario turned and smiled at Youmu.

"Incorrect sweetheart, I'm METAL Mario! The better Mario than my fleshed and weak self." Metal Mario replied, "Sure I couldn't beat him through kart racing, tennis, or even in Super Smash Brothers; but when smart girl Eirin came in and needed my assistance, I couldn't say no".

"Hmph! Aren't you a rude man!" Yuyuko moaned.

"Aren't you a cutie! How's it going?" Metal Mario flirted as he had a hand on his hip. "Tell me your name girl!"

Yuyuko stayed silent as she was never talked to this way. It was quite rude to her.

"Back off or you'll see your legs on the ground" Youmu threatened.

Metal Mario let out a huge laugh, "Is that your best comeback? My legs are already on the ground idiot!"

That triggered Youmu to pull out her sword and slashed Metal Mario in his stomach. But the sword bounced off his body making a huge spark and caused her to let go of her sword. Her sword flew and smack Yuyuko in the nose leaving a huge scar.

"LADY YUYUKO!" Youmu screamed.

Metal Mario turned and punched Youmu in the face before she reached Yuyuko, knocking her out.

"I had about enough from you miss!" Metal Mario groaned. He picked Youmu up and created another portal.

"You'll be coming with me" Metal Mario commanded.

Metal Mario then looked at Yuyuko, then tossed her a Mushroom.

"For your nose, sorry this girl attacked you" Metal Mario whispered then left.

Yuyuko watched the two leave. As the portal closed, she glared at Waluigi, who didn't do anything to stop this from happening.

* * *

Remilia and Luigi were at the train station in Hyrule. As Remilia created a little bed for herself to wait for morning, Luigi was punching the air for no reason.

"The train doesn't leave until tomorrow morning, I suggest you get some shut eye" Remilia told Luigi.

"What if a huge unicorn monster thing attacks you at night? You did kill the princess after all!" Luigi reminded her, then continued to punch the air.

Link went up to the two.

"I hope you guys have a save trip, and don't get in trouble" Link told them.

Luigi stopped and face Link.

"We are already in trouble! She killed Peach and I was a witness!" Luigi answered.

"That's great, now be careful- wait... WHAT?!" Link gasped.

Link turned to Remilia, but Zelda grabbed Link.

"Link, I'm late for a meeting! Let's go!" Zelda yelled.

"But... but..." But Link was pulled away by Zelda.

Luigi continued to punch the air.

Remilia looked at Luigi as she couldn't go to sleep.

"Luigi... could you come over here?" Remilia asked.

Luigi stopped than faced her.

"Um, okay" Luigi replied then walked up to her to sit next to her.

Remilia faced Luigi.

"I do appreciate you coming with me all the way, even though I stressed you out a lot" Remilia said smiling, "And I thank you".

Luigi smiled, "Nah... it was nothing, Mario is probably never going to get me my Paper Luigi game but it has been fun, why?"

"Well because..." she went on, " I want you to stay at my mansion".

Luigi stopped smiling, "WHAT?"

* * *

Mario slammed on the ground as he rolled to dodge more arrows that were shot at him.

"I forgot to tell Lucario to turn off the items" Mario moaned. Then he dodged a soccer ball.

"Your making this easy Mario! I'm quite disappointed" Eirin told him.

Mario grabbed a smoke bomb from the sky, then threw it at her. The bomb left her blind in smoke. The moment she jumped out of the smoke, she was smack by a boomerang in the face that made her lose her hat. As she stepped back, Mario slammed his other boomerang against her ribs and Super Jump Punched her chin. This sent Eirin flying.

"Had enough?" Mario taunted.

Eirin landed next to Kamek.

"Come on! I forgot you guys were still in my lord's castle!" Kamek yelled as he hid Bowser Jr's comic books. Eirin stood up and whipped the blood off her mouth.

"Get out of here koopa" Eirin threatened Kamek, "Or I'll knock you out of here".

Kamek backed away from her.

Where is Udongein? Eirin thought, then saw Mario coming towards her with boomerangs on both hands.

Eirin pulled an Ice arrow out and shot Mario right in the foot causing him to be frozen. With little time, Eirin grabbed a Bob-omb that fell next to her and she threw it at the plumber. The explosion launched Mario to the other side of the hall. Mario got up to shake the flames on his arms, he was surprised that the Boomerang Flower still had effect.

"Don't lose Mario! Not to this old hag anyways" Swan told Mario.

"I see you can fly again" Mario replied.

Swan flew on Mario's head.

"Now win this battle! Show this lady who-"

Eirin smacked Mario in his right cheek on his face with a Home-Run Bat, this made Mario lose the boomerang suit. She then smacked Mario down with the bat stunning Mario. She wided the bat back and said "It's been nice knowing ya, but I'm on schedule". Eirin swung the bat, fully-charged, across Mario launching him out the castle and turning him into a star.

"NOOOOOOO! I distracted him!" Swan yelled than started to fly outside in the direction Eirin sent Mario.

Eirin pulled out a hookshot that she stole from Princess Zelda.

"Your not going anywhere bat!" Eirin said, but the hookshot was shot out of her hands and Swan got away. Eirin looked over to see Reisen standing there.

"What's your deal? I almost had the greatest power in the universe and you shot my opportunity out of my hands!" Eirin yelled.

"Sorry, I was aiming for Swan" Reisen lied.

"I hope you weren't planning on dating Mario, because I just killed him" Eirin said joyfully.

Reisen got angry.

"He's alive I know it!" Reisen replied.

Eirin let out a small laugh, "And don't think that Swooper got away from me".

Reisen then heard Swan freaking out.

"Get your hands off me! I told you I'm not a fruit you stupid rabbit!" Swan yelled as Tewi was holding his legs with Yoshi next to her.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't worry Yoshi! Eirin will put good use to this thingy!" Tewi responded.

"HEY! THAT'S MY GUARD YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Bowser yelled.

Eirin, Reisen, Tewi, Yoshi, and Swan turned and looked at Bowser near the end of the hall.

"That's my guard your holding! Give him or her back!" Bowser yelled.

Eirin was rocking her head back in forth.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Ugly?" Tewi yelled.

Bowser stomped the ground, and the whole hallway, except the spot he was standing on, collapsed. As the girls and Yoshi fell, swan flew towards Bowser.

"Thanks man!" Swan said. But he was grabbed by Bowser.

"What the-"

"Now what about you having a diamond heart?" Bowser wondered.

Bowser looked around on the floor.

"How will I get back? I didn't think about this at all!"


	9. The Metal Man

_K+ Dark Bones, stay to it!_

Chapter 9- The Metal Man

Luigi, swinging the heck out of his hands, stood up and walk back from Remilia.

"Why do you want me in your mansion?" Luigi asked.

"Well, you have been a great help this whole journey... and you would make a great maid to me along with Sakuya" Remilia stated.

Luigi turned his head a little.

"You want me to drop what I'm doing, ditch Mario and the princess, forget the name of Luigi to humanity just to become your maid?" Luigi questioned shaking.

"Well, if you put it that way... yes" Remilia answered.

Luigi backed away from her.

"Sorry, but Weegee doesn't accept. This kingdom needs me, even if a mysterious portal opens up randomly next to me" Luigi said, then a portal opened next to him. "Oh, would you look at that!"

As the portal opened, Luigi ran over to Remilia and stood in front of her. Then Luigi saw Remilia fly next to him.

"I know how to take care of myself" Remilia reminded him.

A woman walked out of the portal dressed in purple holding an umbrella.

"Oh, they're here!" The woman said.

"Thanks Yukari" Metal Mario said as he walked out, "Luigi! Buddy! How's it going?"

Luigi shook a little, "Muh-Metal Mario? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm on schedule. Eirin was suppose to come, but she fell a little short" Metal Mario teased then laughed a little. "But now she wants ME to make you make sure you and that stupid bat girl doesn't walk out of here alive!"

Metal Mario then pointed at Remilia, "Hey sweetheart, you were suppose to be died. But of course Mario had to help you, cause you know... He's a hero! blah blah blah! He's handsome! blah blah blah! HE's DIED!" Then Metal Mario laughed hysterically as Yukari Yakumo was laughing with him.

Luigi was shocked.

"Mario... is died?" Luigi sobbed.

"Eirin showed that punk who's boss! She did it! She did something Bowser failed to do for years!" Metal Mario reminded them, "But I don't think Bowser wanted to kill the guy..."

"He's lying Luigi, don't listen to this jerk" Remilia told Luigi.

"Shut up Bat! Thanks to you, we're behind schedule!" Metal Mario yelled pulling out a Beam Sword. "Yukari, thanks for your help, but I got this!" Metal Mario said smiling.

"Very well" Yukari answered then went back inside the portal, closing it.

Luigi was scared as Metal Mario slowly approached them. Remilia flew up to him and said, "You know what? I'll let you kill me if you stand in front of me for a couple of seconds and do nothing".

"Really? Wow, that was easy!" Metal Mario said then jumped on the train tracks.

"Now what's the point of this?" He asked Remilia.

Remilia smiled, "I like trains". The moment Remilia said that, she grabbed Luigi and flew up and Metal Mario was crushed by an incoming train. When the train ended, Remilia and Luigi flew down to see Metal Mario chopped in half through his stomach.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt" Remilia told Metal Mario smiling.

"You... bat girl... ugh..." Metal Mario grunted, "This didn't kill me, but boy this hurts!"

"Well, go cry about" Remilia told Metal Mario as she took his bag and flew off. "Come on Luigi, we're paying that backstabbing Eirin a visit".

Luigi cheered and began to dance on Metal Mario's body.

"Stop it you fool!" Metal Mario yelled, "I wanted you to receive the same fate some sword's girl suffered".

"Luigi! Come on!" Remilia yelled.

"Oh, here I come!" Luigi replied running towards her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! THERE ARE FOUR GIRLS I WANT TO TALK TO! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE ON SCHEDULE!" Metal Mario screamed as the people in the Train station walk by him. "COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

Link, tired of his quest, made it back to his house. He lived in a tree. Link threw his sword on the ground and hopped on his bed.

"*sigh* What a day!" Link moaned, "Oh I forgot my water!"

Link got up and went down the ladder. As he was walking to the sink, he tripped over something.

"What the rupees?" Link whispered to himself.

Link picked up his lantern then turned it on to see Youmu unconscious on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link screamed.

* * *

Yuyuko examined the mushroom that Metal Mario threw to her earlier.

"Your a ghost, right? How could you get hurt?" Waluigi asked.

"This isn't a healing mushroom, this is a regular mushroom!" Yuyuko yelled, ignoring Waluigi's question.

Waluigi leaned back on the wall as Wario woke up.

"Ugh... what happened?" Wario asked.

Yuyuko stood up.

"Wario! Use this!" Yuyuko yelled as she threw the mushroom at Wario. The effects caused Wario to grow huge, barely able to fit in the room.

"Wah?" Wario gasped.

"Punch the wall!" Yuyuko commanded.

Wario charged his punch then punched through the west wall, freeing everyone. Yuyuko flew out.

"I need to find Youmu, she could be anywhere" Yuyuko said as she disappeared.

"Wait! What about us!" Waluigi yelled. Wario and Waluigi walked into the forest as the room they were in was alone in it.

"Now what do we do?" Waluigi asked Wario.

"First, you shut up, next, we find some food. I'M STARVING!" Wario told Waluigi.

* * *

"We have a chance of plan. I want to show Eirin that you don't mess with this Scarlet" Remilia told Luigi.

Luigi and Remilia were next to Hyrule Castle. Luigi looked around for any routes as Remilia searched Metal Mario's bag.

"Now what?" Luigi asked.

Remilia pulled out a Warp , "Bingo"

Luigi looked over to the warp pipe as it was red and had stripes.

"That's a Return pipe! Mario had one from Super Paper Mario!" Luigi cheered, "You can go back to the destination set on it and you can use it dozens of times!"

"Great, but where will it take us?" Remilia asked.

"I don't know, Eirin could be anywhere... say, are you just going to hurt her?" Luigi asked nervously.

"I'm killing that woman until there is nothing left of her" Remilia said angerly, "If I have to blow her up, cut her to pieces, anything that'll make sure she doesn't move again!"

"Hey hey, keep it K+!" Luigi reminded her.

"I don't care Luigi! If Metal Mario was right about her killing Mario, wouldn't you feel the same way?"

Luigi was a bit scared that Remilia was angered by the topic.

"Maybe?" Luigi smiled.

Remilia threw the pipe on the floor to reveal a Red Warp Pipe. She turned to Luigi.

"And your going to help me do it" she told Luigi.

"Oh no, I'm usually that type of guy who serves as the Comic Relief in anything" Luigi reminded her pulling his own collar.

"Well this is your time to become something bigger than your brother" She reminded him.

Luigi looked down. She was right, this could be the only time Luigi could do something Mario has never done. And that is defeat a woman who is a bigger problem than Bowser and had assistance from THE Scarlet Devil to do it. He turned to look at Remilia.

"Okie-dokey! Let's-a go!" Luigi yelled. Remilia smiled at him, then she went in the pipe.

Luigi nodded then went inside the pipe. 

_Metal Mario is out for the count, or is he?_


	10. The Metal Man's Fault

_School is back, so my story rate may slow down as the school work comes in :(  
But don't worry, I will keep the story going! And sorry for yesterday! The site wouldn't let me post my next chapter :(_

Chapter 10- The Metal Man's Fault

Mario slowly opens his eyes as he saw a ceiling over his head. That's weird, I could of sworn I was fighting Eirin until she... Mario thought until he remembered Swan distracting him. Mario was on... a bed he thought, it was quite comfortable to him. "Where am I" He whispered as he hurt his jaw. Then Mario remembered that Eirin might have broken his jaw on that second hit. When he turned his head, he saw a doll standing on the bed.

"AAH!" Mario let out as he moved away from the doll. Then Mario saw the doll move away from him then it ran off.

"Was... that doll... moving?" Mario asked himself out loud. He slowly got up, scared, then he exited the room to hear someone singing a song. As he walked out he saw more dolls in his way, moving.

"Oh my, where am I?" Mario asked again.

* * *

Kamek was walking around in circles.

"Did the whole floor collapsed? Oh no... that means my pay will be smaller than last week's!" Kamek sobbed.

Kamek received some relief as he saw Bowser walk out of the room holding Swan in his right hand. Bowser turned to look at Kamek.

"Hey four-eyes! Your looking at the next top king! I got this stupid bat. Now what?" Bowser asked.

Kamek looked at Swan then back at Bowser.

"It is now time to take the heart from his body!" Kamek reminded him, swinging his fist in the air.

Bowser smiled and laugh, "Great! Now it's time to pull out that new sword Ganondorf gave me for my birthday!"

Swan freaked out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Your not going to cut up this innocent bat just for greed and glory aren't you?" Swan asked Bowser.

"Of course I am! You sound like I care about you!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser pulled out his sword and laid the injured Swan on the floor.

"Okay! HERE I GO!" Bowser yelled as he lifted his sword in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Swan screamed.

"Your singleness! You have to activate the heart with a song! I read just now!" Kamek yelled.

Bowser was struggling to keep his sword up in the air. He looked at Kamek with a worried face.

"I have to activate it and not cut it out of him?" Bowser questioned.

"Yep"

Bowser grunted then fell backwards.

Swan let out a huge sigh then got up on his feet.

"Also, the girls and that Yoshi fled from under the rocks of the hall that I'm probably going to pay for" Kamek added.

"YOU ARE NOW!" Bowser yelled as he struggled to get up.

* * *

On the train station at Hyrule, Metal Mario laid there in darkness as no one had helped him out.

"_I've got nobody! I've got nobody!_" Metal Mario sung as he stared at his other half.

"Get it? No- body? Hehe, this joke was for those who listened... which was no one".

As he waited there, a portal opened next to him. Yukari walked out of it.

"Yukari darling! It turns out I wasn't _half_ the man to get the job done! Hehe, but don't tell Eirin I failed" Metal Mario plead.

But Yukari stayed silent as Eirin, Reisen, Tewi, and Yoshi with red eyes walked through the portal.

"Oooooo, this is bad... Eirin! Baby! Hey's it going? Looks like I couldn't pull myself together for those two!" Metal Mario said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh... I thought you were..." Reisen said, but decided to stay quiet and continue to look at the ground.

"Metal Mario, I should've left you with Yuyuko and the others. They had escaped when Yukari sent you out" Eirin told Metal Mario.

"Yeah... about that..." he responded, "I kinda punished the swords girl and... left my post to-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Eirin screamed as she got angry, "It's thanks to you that fat man, skinny man,, and that ghost escaped! Besides... where did you put Youmu?"

"Well, glad you ask beautiful! I put her in a tree with..." Metal Mario then facepalmed.

* * *

"Interesting story miss" Link replied to Youmu. She was sitting on Link's bed with tea and Link was kneeing down on the floor next to her. Youmu told Link what had happen to her, Yuyuko, and the two villains.

"Now, are you aware that there was a ghost flying around Hyrule Castle asking for a 'Youmu Konpaku'?" Link asked her.

"YES! THAT"S LADY YUYUKO!" Youmu yelled then covered her mouth. "Could you take me to her?"

"Certainly" Link told her.

The two got out and was walking to the castle. Link held out a lantern and Youmu followed him carefully.

* * *

"I'm surprised you have the guts to laugh and smile after such a failure" Eirin reminded him.

"And you got that stupid bat with that magical heart right?" Metal Mario asked.

Eirin stayed silent.

"Thought so" he replied, "Now pull me together, anyone!"

After a magikoopa flew in and repaired the Metal Man...

"That's better" Metal Mario stated standing.

"I got new prisoners..." Eirin said then pressed her finger against his nose, scaring him. "And I don't want you to leave your post! Next time I catch you on the ground in pieces, I'll leave you there to die!"

Eirin turned and faced Reisen.

"Udongein!" She yelled as Reisen shot her head up to face Eirin, "Get Mario off your mind and focus on getting that Diamond Heart from that idiotic Koopa King! I'll leave you here with Metal Mario to rethink some of your actions".

"Yes Eirin..." Reisen whispered.

Eirin walked back into the portal with Tewi, Yukari, and Yoshi.

Reisen put her head down again as the portal closed.

"Great, now I have to babysit a lunar rabbit who's lovesick" Metal Mario thought out loud, "He's alive, I don't believe Eirin killed him".

Reisen looked up to Metal Mario, "You believe Mario is still alive?" she asked him.

"Yep! If you fought that guy in Super Smash Brothers, it will take more than a Home-Run Bat to knock that plumber's head off".

Reisen kept her head up.

"Your right, but from Bowser's Castle... where would Mario go if he was knockout from the south of the castle?" she asked him.

"Well... from the south... probably... the Forest of Magic?"

Reisen put her hands together and smiled.

"I can't wait to see him again" She reminded Metal Mario.

"Okay... don't get to cuddly with me, I don't like being around people like you who care for the other. Come on, he have prisoners to watch".

Then Metal Mario saw Link's lantern from the far side of Hyrule field.

"Or do we?" He smirked.

"Didn't Eirin tell you to watch the prisoners?" Reisen asked Metal Mario.

"Yeah, but forget it! I'm destroying Link, the Hero of Time!" he yelled.

Metal Mario began to walk towards the swordsman. Reisen yelled out for him.

"Hey tin can! Eirin is going to be quite upset!"

"She can't beat Remilia, she'll die to that Scarlet Devil!" Metal Mario yelled back.

Reisen stopped herself from following Metal Mario, so she decided to take a route to the Forest of Magic. According to Metal Mario, Mario probably flew off to the Forest of Magic. Reisen trusted his words and starting walking to there.


	11. The Dolls

Chapter 11- The Dolls

Mario tried run out the door, but it was locked... from the inside.

"What?" Mario said out loud as the strange dolls began to orbit Mario.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario screamed as he ran into the kicthen then hid under the table, "I can fight the most feared monsters ever! But I get scared by moving dolls?" Mario asked himself.

As he said that, he was poked on the arm by a doll that made him turn to look at it. Instead of running, he saw that it put it's arm out. Mario reached over carefully to grab the little hand. The doll was joyed that Mario did this, and made Mario lose his fear of these moving dolls.

"Friendly little girls are they?" A girl said, acting as a jumpscare to Mario as he let out a small yelp and he smacked his head on the table. " Oh! Didn't mean to scare you!" the girl yelled.

Mario crawled out from under the table and stood up towards a girl with a light blue dress covered with pink ribbons. Her hair was short and blonde and had a red ribbon in her hair.

"Nice to see you up! Couldn't leave you in the Forset... so me and my dolls carried you here! Your save and sound! Shanghai almost thought you were an enemy too!" the girl said, "Are you... Super Mario?"

Mario cleared his throat, hurting himself, "It's-a me! Mario!" Mario said with his italian accent.

The girl fainted as he finished.

"I think I answered her question..." Mario said outloud as her dolls were going to her.

* * *

In a strange world, Luigi and Remilia jumped out of the Return pipe and began to look around.

"Where is this place?" Remilia asked Luigi.

"We're back in the Mushroom Kingdom! Mario must be worried sick about me!" Luigi yelled as he turned around and ran to the west wall of his house. "So he did steal that pipe... MARIO! IMMA HOME!"

Luigi jumped on the steps of his home then ran inside to see Mona sleeping on the floor.

"OH NO! MARIO TURNED INTO A HIDEOUS BEAST!" Luigi yelled, waking Mona up. "Oh, hey Mona!"

Mona got up and faced Luigi.

"Your back. Were you successful of finding Remilia?" Mona asked Luigi. Remilia flew in to see Mona.

"Oh, so you did" Mona went on, "But Mario and some strange bunny girl already went out looking for you!"

"Come again?" Remilia asked.

"Oh no..." Luigi whispered as he put his hat over his head. "Paper Luigi... GONE!"

"Why Reisen?" Remilia asked Mona.

"That was her name?" Mona responded.

Luigi began crying on the floor repeating the words "Paper Luigi... GONE!"

Remilia turned to face Luigi.

"Where does Mario take his women?" Remilia asked Luigi.

Luigi stopped crying and got up confused.

"What do you mean by that? Mario isn't that popular with the ladies!" Luigi replied.

"You got to understand. Reisen, that clueless lunar rabbit, has a HUGE crush on Mario. And now she finally met him, she will never leave his sight" Remilia explained to Luigi.

Luigi began slapping his nose.

"So Mario... is a Player! A PLAYER 1!" Luigi screamed, "My big bro... oh my Big Bro!"

A portal opened in the bedroom as the three hid under the table. Yukari walked out with Eirin, Yoshi, and Tewi. Later, a girl with a pink shirt, long dark red skirt, and long black hair walked out closing the portal.

"This is perfect. Now that King of obese turtles has the Diamond Heart" the girl said. Luigi and Remilia were eavesdropping on their conversation. Mona just covered her head.

"That's right your majesty" Eirin said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"That's right Kaguya! But don't worry! That brainless koopa doesn't know that!" Tewi replied.

Luigi freaked out a little as he began to shake.

"Also, Mario survived Eirin's attack" Yukari went on.

"That's unfortunate" Kaguya replied, "Yukari, could you go finish the job and to make sure that plumber doesn't find that youkai in the forest?"

"Can do!" Yukari answered as she opened a portal then exited.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi yelled as he ran into the bedroom. But he forgot that he was hiding from them.

"Oh... Sorry! Well bye!" Luigi said as he turned around and walked away. But Tewi got in front of him. "WAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as Eirin, Yoshi, and Kaguya surrounded him.

"Yoshi? Your against me?" Luigi asked him.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi replied.

"What do you mean when's the next time you get to hang around with girls?" Luigi asked, "And when the 'perfect moment' comes?"

"The brother of Super Mario... my... you do remind me of that green Shrine Maiden" Kaguya told Luigi, "but you must suffer the same fate as your brother, you will not be left out this time".

"Over my dead body" Remilia grunted as she flew up to Kaguya.

Eirin got scared.

"Remilia Scarlet, didn't expect you to stand up for this weak one" Kaguya wondered, "It doesn't matter. I must not make the same mistake and just kill you this time".

Yoshi stuck his tongue out and swallowed Tewi. He laid a egg, with her in it, and kicked it out the window.

Kaguya saw this and pulled out one of her spell cards, but Remilia moved out of the way and Luigi landed a perfect Super Jump Punch on her. This made her hit the ceiling as well. Kaguya fell on the ground, KO'ed.

Eirin was shocked. But as she tried to escape, Remilia ran her against the wall. Eirin couldn't break Remilia's grasp. Luigi and Yoshi were on stand-by as she was holding Eirin.

"Oh Eirin, have I been waitng for this moment..." Remilia told her.

* * *

"Sorry sir... but your SUPER Mario! I guess I got too excited and fainted. I'm Alice by the way!" Alice said as she was laying on her couch with Mario.

"Hey.. uh, is the Forest of Magic in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario asked her.

"Nope, otherwise, I would've visited you by now!" Alice smiled.

Mario turned back to look at the ceiling. Couple moments later he looked back at Alice.

"Besides your dolls, is their anyone else with you?" he asked her.

"Marisa, a friend of mine visits, but she's out getting first-aid for you!" Alice answered.

Alice's dolls then started crawling on Mario then rested on him.

"Awww, they like you!" Alice giggled.

"Bah... get them off!" Mario shrieked.

A knocking on the door made Alice get up and approach it. Mario was shaking as the dolls were resting on him. Alice opened the door, "MARISA! And... other Marios?"

"That's Waluigi to you!" Waluigi told Alice.

"Aww shut up!" Wario told Waluigi.

"I found these two wondering in this forest, so why not help them out?" Marisa analyzed.

"OK! Did you get the first-aid for Mario?" Alice asked her.

"Sure did!"

"Wha? Mario?" Wario asked, then he looked inside to see Mario on the couch.

"Well I'll be!" Waluigi yelled as the two went inside.

"How ya been Mario?" Wario asked as he gave Mario a nuggie.

Marisa went up to Mario to handed him a Mushroom. This healed his broken jaw and he jumped right off the couch.

"WOO-HOO!" our hero yelled.

"Great! Now let's get out of this stupid forest!" Wario suggested.

"Warp pipe is just behind the house" Alice told Wario.

"Thanks young lady!" Wario said.

Mario, Wario, and Waluigi said they're good-byes and headed down the warp pipe. Marisa looked at Alice.

"I suggest we follow them. I have a feeling Eirin may had something to do with this" Marisa suggested.

"I doubt Eirin had anything to do with this-"

"Excuse me!" someone yelled as Marisa and Alice turned around to see Reisen approaching them.

"Have you seen a plumber around these parts?" Reisen asked the two.

Alice looked at the Warp Pipe.

"He went down that pipe if your looking for Mario-"

"MARIO!" Reisen screamed as she jumped, head first, in the warp pipe.

Marisa smirked.

"If I told her Mario jumped off a cliff, she'd would've done the same thing" Marisa told Alice.

Alice wondered.

"Does this warp pipe take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Alice asked Marisa.

"I don't know. I found it behind your house and it looks like Super Mario... so... yeah" Marisa answered.

"Uh Oh..." Alice whispered.


	12. The Lava

Chapter 12- The Lava

Metal Mario, walking slowly in the dark, was now approaching Link and Youmu in the middle of Hyrule Field. Link stop to hear the metal walking.

"Wait a moment" Link said as he stopped, causing Youmu to stop as well. Link heard the sound of metal as he heard in Super Smash Brothers Melee. He turned around to see his lantern light reflect off of Metal Mario's body.

"Link! Pretty Boy! How are ya?" Metal Mario smirked.

Link jumped back and ready his Master Sword.

"YOU!" Youmu growled as she prepared her katana.

Metal Mario sighed.

"Oh... it's you..." Metal Mario said, "Well I guess I would've left you somewhere else than that old tree".

"Hey! That's my tree you're talking about!" Link snapped at him.

"You live in a tree?" Metal Mario asked.

Link looked away from Metal Mario.

"Zelda asked that question to me lately... plus the rent in the castle was too high for my likings!" Link answered.

Metal Mario got closer to the two swordsman.

"But, I'm on schedule! I must kill and bury you two green people" Metal Mario stated, "But it's okay! I'll take a couple of seconds!"

Link and Youmu dashed and sliced Metal Mario. But both their swords bounced off his Metal body.

"That didn't work last time missy! And Link... really?" Metal Mario questioned.

Link looked at Metal Mario, then looked off the distance.

"Whoa! Is that Princess Zelda in a bikini?" Link yelled.

"WHERE?" Metal Mario screamed as he turned around and look for Zelda.

Link grabbed Youmu's arm and pulled her towards the castle. As they disappear from the distance, Metal Mario stopped looking.

"I must've missed her, okay now- hey, where they go?" Metal Mario asked himself.

Metal Mario put his hands on his face as he lifted his head down.

"Eirin is going to kill me" Metal Mario told himself.

He threw a blue warp pipe on the floor and red lasers shot out of it. A girl with red hair, bat wings, and a black dress with white sleeves popped out of the pipe.

"You rang?" The girl asked.

"Koakuma, honey doll, I guess I'll be staying at the mansion for a bit. I need to reconsider some decisions I have made these past few days" He told her.

"Got it, and I'm not your honey doll, sweetie pie" Koakuma agreed as Metal Mario and her jumped in the warp pipe.

* * *

Bowser was smacking Swan with a rubber chicken.

"Ow! STOP THAT! THAT STILL HURTS!" Swan yelled at Bowser.

"NO! I want that heart out of you! And if that heart can buy me a ticket to Mario being beaten, then it's a friend-o-mine! Bowser told Swan.

"But... I thought we were friends!"

"Friends? Are you kidding me? You sound like I care about you!"

Swan frowned as Kamek walked in.

"Your Kingliness! I found a way to get that heart out of this swooper successfully!" Kamek told Bowser.

Bowser threw the rubber chicken, and it hit a nearby Hammer Bro in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Great! Now report!" Bowser commanded Kamek with a big smile.

"We must fulfill one of his dreams!" Kamek reported.

Bowser stopped smiling and he looked down at the Magikoopa and Swan.

"Your kidding right?" Bowser asked nicely.

Kamek stepped away from Bowser. he hid behind a nearby table and all the Hammer Bro guards in the hallway left or hid in they're shells.

"No?" Kamek said nervously.

Bowser roared as fireballs shot out of his mouth burning any nearby curtains.

"Kamek! OVER HERE!" Bowser roared.

Kamek slowly crawled towards the angry koopa king. "Yes?"

"Does it look like I want to make dreams come true? _Oh I'm Bowser, do you want me to buy you a unicorn so you will be happy for the rest of your life?_" Bowser mimicked, "Besides" he picked up Swan by his feet, "what _fulfills_ one of your dreams?"

"Oh! That's easy! Seeing a man and a woman get together for who they are! When I saw my homie Mario and some rabbit girl together, my heart almost came out!" Swan answered.

"Bingo! All I need to do is to make sure you don't say that ever again! And to find that stupid plumber and that stupid rabbit!" Bowser yelled.

Kamek looked confused.

"Your going to hook them up?" Swan asked.

"If it gets a diamond heart out of your stomach, YES!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser left and Kamek and Swan followed.

"I'll kill the both of them after!" He told them.

* * *

Mario jumped out of the warp pipe to see himself surrounded with lava.

"WHAAA!" Mario screamed as he dared not to move.

Wario and Waluigi crawled out to see the volcanos in the distance and red clouds filled the black sky. Waluigi scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe we should go back... I mean that girl in the blue was nice!" Waluigi suggested.

"Shut it Pencilneck! I wanna go home" Wario said.

Mario looked around to see if there was any available paths they could take. He pointed through a rocky path.

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario told the two idiots, "This is Lava Land; there is a warp pipe that connects to Bowser's Castle, Peachs Castle, and someplace called the 'Scarlet Manor' according to a sign. I never entered the pipe, but I hope Luigi got a hint and took her there".

"This is Luigi we are talking about. What do you think?" Waluigi questioned.

"Good point" Mario answered.

Mario saw someone shot out of the pipe. This caught the Wicked Bro's attention too. Although they are not brothers. Mario looked up and smiled, but Wario and Waluigi hid from the person. Mario watched Reisen glide down next to him.

"Hey Reisen!" Mario said.

Reisen remained silent and gave Mario a hug.

Wario and Waluigi were confused as they saw Reisen and Mario hugging each other.

"Wha? Mario! Who's this rabbit?" Wario asked.

"This is Reisen, she's a friend of mine" Mario answered.

"Hi! I'm his girlfriend!" Reisen responded.

Mario blushed, "Your not my girlfriend!" he stated.

"Yet!" she answered.

Waluigi laughed a little.

"Okay you two! Let's get a move on!" Wario said as he lead the way pass the lava path towards some Bullies. Waluigi followed him. As Mario followed, Reisen constantly tried to hold his hand until he finally let her do her thing.

"You're a good friend Wario!" Waluigi told Wario.

"Get away from me" Wario replied.


	13. The Koopa

Chapter 13- The Koopa

Luigi and Yoshi patiently waited outside they're house and Luigi was always looking at his wristwatch.

"I wonder why Remilia asked us to wait outside?" Luigi wondered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"No Yoshi, she's not that type of person" Luigi stated.

As Luigi said that, blood sprayed on the window from the inside shocking Luigi greatly.

"OH NO!" Luigi yelled, "NOT THE WINDOWS!"

Remilia flew out, covered with blood, with a smile on her face. Yoshi ran inside.

"What did you do to her?" Luigi asked.

"Something she deserved for almost a hundred years" Remilia answered Luigi.

Yoshi walked back out, "Yoshi" he yelled.

Luigi couldn't take the sight of blood on Remilia's dress, so he fainted. Yoshi picked up Luigi and put him on his back.

"Well, I had fun. I think it's finally time to go back to my mansion" Remilia told Yoshi.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't worry about Kaguya, I'll be gone before she wakes up" she answered.

Remilia began walking towards a blue dirty pipe next to the Mario Brother's bathroom.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi advised.

Remilia carelessly jumped in the pipe.

Yoshi facepalmed then he jumped inside with her.

* * *

Bowser was flying in his Koopa Clown Car with Kamek flying on his broom next to him.

"Now all we have to do is to go to the princess's castle. And she will tell me where Mario is!" Bowser laughed.

"Great! You will be very magnificent your Majesty!" Kamek told Bowser.

"Quit kissing my butt! Now tell me if I'm going the right way!" he asked Kamek.

Kamek looked around and saw they were approaching Lava Land.

"I have a strong feeling they are here" Kamek suspected.

Swan crawled out of the Clown Car.

"This trip has been the bomb, but do I have to go with y'all?" Swan asked Bowser.

"Yes! If I can get the Diamond Heart, I can push Mario off his throne and Peach will love me for my money!" Bowser reminded Swan.

Swan rolled his eyes. Bowser than flew with Kamek in Lava Land.

"Wait... were we going to Peach's Castle?" Swan asked.

"We had a change of plan" Kamek replied.

* * *

All the guards in Hyrule Castle were running away from Yuyuko.

"Come on now, I'm friendly, I just need direction to find Youmu" Yuyuko told the guards. But all the guards were too scared to talk, if not, look at her.

"Hmph! Such rude men" she thought to herself.

"LADY YUYUKO!" a girl screamed.

Yuyuko turned around to see Youmu running towards her as Link watched all this happen.

"OH thank the shrine maidens" Yuyuko smiled as he hugged Youmu.

Link approached the two hugging each other. Youmu turned around to Link and gave him a hug. Link blushed a little.

"Thanks Link for reuniting me with my mistress!" Youmu said.

Link was kind of pushing Youmu away a little.

"I thank you elf man" Yuyuko said as she hugged Link.

Zelda walked in to see Link getting hugged by the two ghosts.

"Well, well, well. So you are in to the 'ghost' type. And I thought it was just Pokémon" Zelda said as the girls let go of Link. "Good evening Ms. Konpaku and Ms. Saigyouji".

"Good evening Princess Zelda" the two ghosts replied.

Link looked at Zelda.

"You know these two?" Link asked Zelda.

"I ran into them just the other day. Luigi came up to me and said he was getting haunted by a girl in blue and a smaller girl in green. I didn't believe him at first until I saw the two behind them. They are a nice company and, at the time, wanted to know the time" Zelda told Link.

"Oh, poor Luigi" Link said.

"How about you two stay for some tea?" Zelda suggested.

* * *

Mario flew towards the Bowser puzzled floor. Wario, Waluigi, and Reisen watched him from the distance.

"OK, here we go!" Mario yelled.

Mario waved his arms towards the group.

"I found the pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario yelled.

He used his tanooki tail to fly back to the group.

"He looks so cute with that tail!" Reisen told Wario.

"Your going to make me barf" Wario replied.

Mario made it back to the group.

"All I need to do is to carry you guys, one by one, to that pipe" Mario suggested, "Reisen, since you're the lightest, you go first" Mario then put his hands out.

"Of course you choice me first my cute little tanooki!" Reisen siad joyfully.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to barf" Wario stated.

Mario picked up Reisen and carried her to the other side. She held on him tightly. When he got to the other side, he was then shot by a fireball that made him lose his tail causing him to fall on the platform. Him and Reisen turned to look at Bowser and Kamek on a nearby platform.

"Mario! Hey there buddy!" Bowser yelled, "What have you been up to lately?"

Mario got up and helped Reisen up.

"No words are necessary! Just out of curiosity... could you kiss this girl just because?" Bowser asked.

Mario backed away from Bowser.

"Why?"

* * *

Remilia fell on the ground. She was now covered with the dirty water from the pipe.

"Ewww!" Remilia shrieked.

Yoshi jumped down and he splashed more dirty water on her.

"HEY!" she screamed.

Luigi got off of Yoshi and he looked around.

"Did you and Yoshi entered the blue pipe next to the house?" Luigi asked Remilia.

Remilia turned to look at Luigi.

"Yes, we did... what is this place?" Remilia asked.

"We are in the Mushroom Kingdom sewer line" he answered, "Most of the warp pipes that connect to the other worlds are in this place. Now that I recall, the pipe you're looking for is in Lava Land! We head there now!"

Luigi took one step and he fell off the ledge.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he fell in a warp pipe.

"What a smuck!" Remilia yelled then jumped down.

Yoshi rocked his head from side to side.

"The things I do for family..." Yoshi said in english.

Yoshi jumped down into the warp pipe.

* * *

"So you gave up?" Yukari asked Metal Mario.

"You got it Cookie dough" Metal Mario told Yukari, "After that incident at Hyrule I decided to step back and relax at Remilia's Mansion with Koakuma".

"Now are you guys..." Yukari went on.

"I call it hanging-out, she calls it dating" Metal Mario interrupted.

Sakuya handed both guests glasses of water.

"Aren't you Remilia's..."

"I'm doing this in on my time" Sakuya interrupted Yukari.

"Sorry".

Sakuya walked away.

Metal Mario got up and proceeded to walk into the library. He turned to look at Yukari.

"How about you say hello to my sugar doughnut?" he suggested to Yukari.

"So you don't want to be a part with Eirin anymore?" Yukari asked the metal man.

"Eirin probably met up with our Scarlet Devil and met her unfortunate end" he told her, "so that means your free to darling".

Yukari got up and made a portal.

"Where are you going beautiful?" Metal Mario asked the youkai.

"I'm going home, I need my sleep after all. Farewell Mario's rival. Until we meet again" Yukari said as she left.

Metal Mario smiled as Koakuma was at his side.

"Do you talk like that with every girl?" Koakuma asked crossing her arms.

"Yep, not afraid to admit it".


	14. The Motivation

_This chapter is quite serious, I think. You can't take me seriously anyways... it's a fact. People at school even tell me that. Okay, I think I should take a break... maybe... IDK_

Chapter 14- The motivation

"Come on now!" Bowser asked Mario, "Go up to her and give her a big kiss on the cheek! For Swan!"

Swan flew from Bowser, angry. He flew over the pool of lava.

"Stop it fatty! I don't have that urge anymore! Forced love is the worst!" Swan yelled.

Mario was standing on the platform confused.

"Can we get Wario and Waluigi and get out of here?" Mario asked Reisen.

"How are you going to fly that sack of potatoes here?" she replied as she was referring to Wario.

"We'll figure it out".

The warp pipe next to them exploded as Luigi flew out of it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he flew towards Swan.

Swan had no reaction time to get out-of-the-way as Luigi bounced off Swan's head. He safely landed next to Mario and Reisen, but Swan fell in the lava. A crystal shot out of the lava where Swan fell and it landed in Luigi's arms. Luigi turned to look at the gem then turned to look at Mario.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled as he hugged Mario and began to cry.

"It's okay, don't-a cry!" Mario told Luigi.

Remilia flew out of the destroyed warp pipe and so did Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled as he ran over to Mario and hugged him next to Luigi.

"Bah!" Mario moaned.

Remilia slowly flew over to Luigi.

"Luigi! Can I see that gem?" Remilia asked Luigi.

"Sure! I'm not using this strange jewel!" Luigi said as he tossed the gem at her.

Remilia smiled as she flew away from everyone holding the gem.

"Hey, aren't you going to hug me?" Luigi asked.

"That won't be necessary, nor is it necessary for me to let you stop me" she answered.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? Now why would you say such a thing" Reisen asked then she facepalmed.

Mario turned to look at Reisen.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked Reisen.

"Oooooo, Eirin is going to kill me. I wasn't suppose to let this happen" Reisen told Mario as her hands covered her face.

"Way to go plumbers, you screwed up BIG TIME!"

Mario and Luigi turned around to see Eirin covered with deep cuts and blood all-over her body. She limped towards the brothers covering her failing heart.

"EIRIN!" Reisen yelled as she ran towards her to help her out.

"You should have killed her when you had the chance!" Eirin screamed as she fell on her knees and Mario went down on his knees to listen to the dying woman.

"I had to admit killing you wasn't on my agenda, but neither was your need to help her out. I wanted to kill her because a new Swooper with a diamond heart was born. Remilia has been waiting 400 years for this moment and your idiotic brother helped her out. The diamond heart allowed you to make three wishes as one of them allowed you to wish for whatever you wanted. Remilia wanted to block the sun from ever rising again so she can live the life she wanted to live. A life with her little sister Flandre. She wanted to stay with her sister whereever she went and made those who feared her suffer the pain of a lifetime. When I heard the news, I wanted to stop her. I informed Kaguya and had the Inabas help me. We attacked her by surprise and sent her far away so she wouldn't reach the heart! But then a mustache'd fellow had to play hero and give her first-aid! Kaguya got knocked out, Reisen fell in love, and Tewi fell short... you want to know why? Because a pair of stupid brothers were blind enough to know the truth!"

"Then why did you try to kill us?" Mario asked.

Eirin grabbed Mario by his shoulder and she looked him in the eyes.

"If I killed you and your green self, this won't have happened! You helped the woman who wants your souls!"

Bowser turned to look at Kamek.

"Wow, I feel unimportant! Kamek steal that heart from that girl! I worked my butt off just to get it!" Bowser yelled at Kamek.

"Your kingliness! I was listening of what that woman was saying!" Kamek replied.

"Go cry about it! But if you insist..." Bowser siad as he sat down and pulled Kamek towards his big body.

"Now that Remilia has the heart... she will get what she wanted... and we will suffer..." Eirin went on then she fell on Mario. Mario grabbed her as she died in his arms.

Luigi turned to look at Remilia.

"Does this mean I don't get to stay in your mansion?" Luigi asked calmly.

Mario glared at Luigi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"Sorry..." Luigi said.

Remilia closed her eyes.

"Sorry Luigi, but you and I were never meant to be. Nor was I interested... okay I was. But that is not the point. The point is that I have the diamond heart now and you helped me get it" Remilia told Luigi.

"Well shucks!" Luigi sobbed.

"Now, it is time"

She made the heart glowed as everyone was getting pushed back from it. Mario saw the green lasers getting shot out from the heart as Bowser was fleeing the scene.

"Mario! You and your problems!" Bowser yelled as he left.

Mario scanned the area as he saw the warp pipe to the Scarlet's Manor.

"Over there!" Mario yelled as everyone followed him in the pipe.

* * *

Metal Mario sat at the table in the library twirling his fingers. Koakuma approached him smiling.

"Hey my metal man. How are you?" Koakuma asked.

"I'M BORED HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS" Metal Mario moaned as he fell to the ground. He got up and faced her.

"How about we take a stroll around the mansion?" she said as she put her hand out. Metal Mario took her hand and they walked around the mansion.

"I've been thinking... what about I help Mario?"

Koakuma turned to Metal Mario.

"Only if you want, if your opinion for a better life is to help Mario, then I can respect that!" Koakuma said.

Metal Mario smiled. "Your right... and your going to help me".


	15. The Purple Duo

Chapter 15- The Purple Duo

In a dark forest somewhere in Gensokyo, Mario and friends jumped out of a warp pipe located next to a huge mansion.

As soon as everyone jumped out as Luigi was the last one, the pipe went back into the ground. Luigi saw this and he began to dig the floor the pipe disappeared into.

"We're trapped! NOO!" Luigi screamed in a girlish voice.

"Don't worry about it Green Stache! Mario has some more smart plans like letting that stupid bat hold my key to a million coins!" Bowser yelled as he approached Mario. When he got up to Mario, Kamek to jumped away from the Koopa's march.

"Out of all the brightest stuff you could do... why let her get away with it?"

"We couldn't fight her now, she is stronger than all of us combined. The only person that could step up to her is died in my arms" Mario told Bowser. Bowser looked at Mario's arms to see he was carrying Eirin's body. He looked back at Mario, then grunted away from him.

Luigi looked around.

"Wasn't Wario and Waluigi with us?" Luigi asked everyone.

Mario took a good look around then facepalmed.

"Not only do you let the bad guy get away, but you left your friends behind! Some hero you are" Bowser grunted.

"Just shut up already!" Reisen yelled at Bowser.

"Well Mario! You certainly found your match! She has a short-temper and as short as you are!" Bowser teased.

Reisen tightened her fist and approached Bowser, but Mario stopped her. He pointed at the mansion behind her.

"We get help there!" Mario explained.

Luigi covered his eyes with his hat.

"We have to go in there? I don't know, it's been a long day, I'm tired... let's go home!" Luigi said as he walked into the forest. Everyone heard Boo sounds come out of the forest. Luigi walked back to the crowd of people.

"In second thought I'll just follow you guys" Luigi replied, "But not in that mansion! I HATE MANSIONS!"

Mario and the others approached the gate as there was a woman sleeping next to the gate. Luigi went up to her and poked her stomach, waking her up as she giggled. She opened her eyes to see Luigi and freaked out.

"AAH! INTRUDER!" she yelled.

Luigi backed away from her.

"I ONLY WANTED DIRECTIONS!" Luigi screamed as he shook like a baby's rattle.

"Oh no! Let him in! Or all of them!" a metallic voice said.

Luigi turned his head and saw Metal Mario on the other side.

"Metal Mario?" Mario wondered.

"Hey there fleshy" Metal Mario responded, "Oh, and that's Hong Meiling managing the gate by the way".

Everyone but Luigi and Hong followed Metal Mario inside.

"Are you coming Luigi?" Mario turned and asked Luigi.

"Nah... this is a mansion... a big scary one... I'll just hang with Kong here for a bit" Luigi told Mario.

"It's Hong" Hong reminded.

Luigi turned and looked at her.

"Whatever".

* * *

Kaguya got up from her 'sleep' and looked around the house.

"I lost... to that dumb plumber. Why is his brother a handsome gentlemen and his brother is annoyingly green?" she asked herself as she got up.

She took a good look around and saw that blood and broken glass filled the room.

"Poor Eirin" Kaguya sighed as she tried to forget what happened to Eirin.

She went outside to see a bouncing Yoshi egg. She smashed it and broke Tewi out of it.

"PFFFFFF! That dumb dinosaur is going to die!" Tewi raged.

She turned around and faced the princess.

"Oh hey!" Tewi said joyfully.

"That Scarlet Devil is probably back at her mansion, let's go now" Kaguya told her.

"OKAY!" Tewi yelled as she walked with her to the mansion.

* * *

Remilia wished for a new mansion in Lava Land. Of course she used a regular wish to do this. The mansion filled the tiny area Lava Land held as she decorated it with purple stones and bricks, more like a castle. Wario and Waluigi looked up at the mansion.

"Okay Waluigi! We start climbing now!" Wario yelled.

"Wha?" Waluigi gasped as Wario picked him up and threw him up. The momentum was great enough to launch Waluigi 50 feet from the ground. But his flight was cut short as he ran against the castle wall. He was a dark splat on a bright wall.

"CLIMB YOU IDIOT!" Wario yelled.

Waluigi pulled his nose that was stuck in the wall and freed it. He began to climb the wall.

"Come on Waluigi! You got this!" Waluigi told himself.

His 3DS fell from his pocket which caused him to drop and to try to catch it before it hit the ground. Waluigi fell on Wario, causing the two to fall down on the ground and Waluigi's purple 3DS bounced off the ground. The 3DS was not broken.

"Thank Mushrooms!" Waluigi said as he got off of Wario and picked up his 3DS.

"Now what was I doing?" he wondered.

He walked up to Wario as he laid there.

"YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE AS A LIVING BEING!" Wario roared as he jumped up and tackled Waluigi.

"WAAAAAH!" Waluigi screamed as the fat man was pounding him down. He struggled to get the Fat Albert off his body but Wario's strength was greater than his. Then an umbrella smacked Wario right off of Waluigi and Wario was flying like a duck from Duck Hunt. Wario landed on a rock that looked like a doughnut and he slid off it.

"Are you okay sir?"

Waluigi got up and turned to face Yukari Yakumo. Waluigi jumped. No one has ever helped him when Wario pounds him on the ground. Yukari hid her nose and mouth with a fan.

"I couldn't let that beast pound you like that! And may I say, you have such a taste in color!" Yukari told Waluigi.

Waluigi was confused, until he examined her purple dress. He then looked at his shirt, hat, and purple 3DS.

"Well yes!" Waluigi smiled, "Purple has always been my color in life!"

"How about we have a little walk?" Yukari asked Waluigi.

Waluigi had a bigger smile on his face.

"Well certainly!" he replied as the two walked away.

Wario got up and saw the two leave.

"Hey Big chin!" Wario yelled as he ran after Waluigi.

* * *

Luigi rocked his head back and forth as Hong napped against the wall. Luigi thought about going inside the mansion. But this is a MANSION we're talking about! Luigi thought. He turned to look at Hong.

"Do you really watch the gate?" Luigi yelled waking her up.

"Yeah... just not at this moment" Hong answered then went back napping.

Luigi turned his head to face the dark forest. It's been a week since the sun rose from its slubber. He remembered when the sun gave him energy to keep going, but now the dark kept the ghosts out and he didn't want to face that fact for as long as he is living. Hong woke up and she looked around.

"Say Luigi" Hong called, "I heard what happened between you and Daisy".

Luigi looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it" Luigi moaned.

"You can at least tell me, I think I can keep a secret" Hong teased.

"I'll tell you later, just not now..." Luigi moaned as he covered with eyes with his hat.

"Hey Hong-"

"BRUH!" Hong screamed as she punched the person from behind. Luigi looked to see what happened.

"Oh sorry Patchouli! You scared me!" Hong gasped as she grabbed Patchouli from the ground. Her nose was now broken.

"Ouchy!" Patchouli sobbed.

"So what do you need?" Hong asked.

"Someone to hug to ease the pain! And when Remilia is coming back!" she suggested.

"I'm not hugging you this time! Hug Luigi!" Hong suggested.

Patchouli turned and looked at Luigi. She smiled.

"OKAY!" she yelled and she gave Luigi a huge hug. Luigi turned as red as Mario's hat.

"Awww you're so warm!" Patchouli said as she squeezed Luigi.

"Mama mia!" Luigi said as he hugged back.

Okay you two! I need to get back to work!" Hong moaned then she freaked out as a fly buzzed around her, "GET THIS OFF ME!"

Patchouli let go of Luigi.

"How about you come inside Luigi?" she asked.

Luigi shook.

"Okay! Just tell me there are no ghosts!" Luigi moaned.

"SO YOU ARE SUPER LUIGI!" Patchouli screamed as she hopped up and down.

Luigi turned his head. Metal Mario approached the gate and looked at Luigi.

"Are you two coming inside?" he asked.

Patchouli lift her hand and Metal Mario froze. Luigi jumped.

"Don't worry, he's really annoying. Plus I can only do this on Fridays!" Patchouli told Luigi as the two wnet inside. She put her ahnd down and Metal Mario moved again.

"Gosh, I hated it when she does that!" Metal Mario groaned.


	16. The Partner

Chapter 16- The Partner

Mario outside towards Luigi walking inside.

"There are no ghosts in the mansion. Don't worry ok? Okay I got to be honest, I didn't even explore the place" Mario told Luigi.

"Noooooo" Luigi said with his italian accent.

Metal Mario walked up from behind Luigi.

"Everyone inside, there is an announcement I need to make" the metal man said.

"You act like you run this place" Patchouli moaned.

Metal Mario's eyes tightened and he touched her nose. This made her fall to the ground.

"The body doesn't know how to respond to someone touching your broken nose so it makes the body faints. She'll be fine, she gets on my nerves anyways" he said.

Everyone walked inside and Mario noticed Bowser and Kamek hanging around in the library.

"What are we going to do with Eirin?" Mario asked.

"She's fine, she'll wake up in a couple of minutes" Metal Mario replied.

"Isn't she dead?" Luigi asked.

Metal Mario turned and faced the brothers.

"You don't know ANYTHING about these girls do you?" Metal Mario asked Mario and Luigi.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Reisen yelled getting the three to turn around to look at her.

Reisen backed away.

"Sorry" she said as she walked away.

Metal Mario continued to walk down the path to meet up with Sakuya.

"Is Eirin awake yet beautiful?" he asked her.

"You should really stop doing that, and yes" she answered back.

From the distance, Eirin was now seen with Reisen. Reisen stopped walking with her when he saw Mario. Then she ran off.

"I knew the plumbers were cowards and left" Eirin snapped at Mario.

"I thought you died!" Luigi yelled.

"You know Greeny that this is your fault for helping Remilia to this point."

Mario stood in front of Eirin.

"I admit, it was my fault. But its water under the bridge now!" he explained.

"YOU HIT ME IN THE LAVA!" a shrieking voice yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Swan, who was now completely orange and black.

"I was going to fly away until big nose here smacked me in the lava. THE LAVA MAN! Now you can point a fork through me!" Swan screamed.

"Didn't you have an experience with this?" Mario asked Luigi.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Luigi said as he put his hat over his eyes and began to move away slowly from the crowd of people.

"Now miss purple dress has the Diamond Heart, MY HEART! Now I feel empty inside! The only way I can get it back is if I find her and slam the heart back in my chest. Only then I can go to sleep for the rest of my life!" he explained, he flew down on the floor calmly looking at Mario with his simple dot eyes, "Is there a place I can get some lunch around here? I'm STARVING!"

"Follow me please" Sakuya asked Swan and he followed.

Mario looked back at Eirin.

"Now I have to clean up your mess" Eirin told Mario. She walked away as she was swinging her hands.

"Udongein! We are out of here!"

Reisen jumped in front of her.

"But I want to stay with Mario!" Reisen whined.

"So you can watch him screw up again?" she replied.

Mario heard the comment and put his head down. Reisen walked up to him and stood by his side.

"No one is perfect. Nor are you. So I'm staying with Mario, and THAT'S FINAL" Reisen exclaimed.

She turned to look at Mario as the two smiled at each other. Eirin was going to say something but she stopped herself.

"Fine" she blured out, "I'll tag along too".

Mario hopped.

"I can't fix your mess on my own, so I'll help you fix it" Eirin smiled. She put her hand out and Mario gave her a handshake.

"Alright Luigi, we're heading out back to Lava Land!" Mario told Luigi.

"YEAH! ADVENTURE!" Luigi yelled as he danced on the table.

* * *

Link was sitting on the stool near Youmu, Yuyuko, and Zelda. They have talked for an hour Link thought. He was having a hard time staying awake and the wort part is that he has even said anything during the conversation.

"Uhhh..." Link moaned as he fell over on his stool and went to sleep.

The girls looked over at him.

"He's just lazy, don't worry about him" Zelda said.

An Arwing crashed into the castle surprising everyone but Link, who slept through the loud noise. Fox fell out his a Arwing and stood up. He clicked a button on his head.

"SLIPPY! I SAID AROUND THE CASTLE! NOT THROUGH IT!" Fox yelled.

Link woke up and saw Fox.

"Hey Fox!" Link greeted.

"Hey Link! Sorry about this mess", he turn to look at Zelda, "Slippy will pay for the damages!"

"Fox! Learn to fly! This is the third incident this month!" she yelled at him.

He stuck his tongue out towards Zelda, "Cause, you know, I can fly at night in the prototype Arwing I'm flying and it has no headlights! And neither does your castle!" he raged.

"That's not my problem, and you better watch your tone!" she exclaimed.

"This is your castle ain't it? Then learn to run it!" he replied.

"Aren't we a big happy family?" Yuyuko said joyfully.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Mario walked with Reisen, Eirin, Yoshi, and Luigi behind him.

"Take care of yourself 'K?" Metal Mario told Mario as the two handshake.

"We'll be back right before you know it!" he replied.

Patchouli stopped the crowd of people.

"Hold it! Sakuya wants to say something first!" she yelled.

Mario walked back inside to go up to Sakuya.

"Miss Scarlet's sister is requesting a playmate. Can one of you guys stay and play with her?" she asked Mario.

Mario thought to himself. Remilia is dangerous, so her sister must be worse Mario thought.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled.

Luigi jumped in.

"I'm-a Luigi! Number One!" he yelled.

"Could you stay and play with Remilia's sister?" Mario asked.

"Flandre?" Luigi questioned.

"Who?"

Sakuya stopped Mario.

"Yes, he will do nicely" she told him.

Luigi jumped up and he followed Sakuya.

"Good luck on your quest bro! And don't worry about your brother being left out" Luigi put his head down "again..."

Mario had a sad look on his face as he watched his brother walk with Sakuya. Knowing that Luigi wasn't coming along, he felt bad.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi called for Mario.

"I'm coming!" Mario yelled as he ran up to the crowd.


	17. The Power

_Let's hope I sealed up the wound and not put salt in it._

Chapter 17- The Power

Bowser was holding a book upside down. On the book it labeled 'How to read books correctly'. Patchouli walked up to the koopa king as Kamek was dusting the shelves.

"Mister Bowser, but that book is upside down" Patchouli reminded.

Bowser threw the book on the ground.

"QUIT POINTING OUT MY FRAWS LITTLE GIRL!" Bowser roared, "I can't take it anymore! Kamek quit being a maid, we git work to do!"

"Don't yell at her!" Kamek demanded. But this was the worst mistake he did and he knew it.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Bowser roared.

Metal Mario and Koakuma were cleaning the dishes with Sakuya.

"Could you gals clean the dishes with spells or something?" Metal Mario asked.

"We prefer to clean them with rags" Koakuma responded.

Kamek came bashing through the door and he slammed against the wall as like he was thrown from a distance. He was knocked-out when he hit the wall next to the three. His wand rolled into Koakuma's foot. But no one showed concern for the koopa. Bowser came stomping in with tiny flames coming out his mouth.

"You four-eyed jerk! I'll just steal it on my own!" Bowser screamed.

Metal Mario turned around to face Bowser.

"Steal what?" Metal Mario asked.

Bowser jumped then he had a big smile on his mouth as his eyes were closing.

"I wanted to steal... a nice pair of rubber shoes! Yeah, just shoes!" Bowser responded.

Metal Mario, Sakuya, and Koakuma were looking at Bowser as he was walking away.

Koakuma turned around and faced Metal Mario.

"Keep an eye on him okay?" she asked.

"Okay"

Metal Mario ran out of the room to follow the Koopa King.

* * *

Bowser peeked out of a bush to see Mario and the others on the ground discussing about the plan to invade the castle. He tiptoed to the pipe that led to Lava Land. He hopped inside and he fell for a bit to be taken to the fiery-filled place. He hopped out to the entrance to the castle.

"Okay... let's see here..." Bowser mumbled as he examined the huge wooden door. "Wood plus fire equals ashes!"

Bowser prepared his breath and he breathed a huge load of flames on the door. After a couple of seconds he stops. The flames this beast has breathed had no effect on the door.

"WHAT?! BUT IT'S A WOODEN DOOR!" he yelled.

"Correction, it's an IRON door with wood paint on it so barnacles like you can get a big ego and have it crushed"

Bowser turned to see a girl dressed in white laying on a tree stomp.

"Fire plus iron equals stupid" she said.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY THING!" Bowser yelled.

She smiled as she watched Bowser punch the door and had little to no success. Bowser even threw a rock at it, and it bounce and hit him in the left eye. Bowser groaned and he walked up to the girl, who haven't moved since they last talked.

"Okay, what's it to ya?" Bowser asked the girl.

"Oh nothing, just you're the koopa king, you talk pretty loud at Remilia's mansion, and you're an idiot, simple" she told him.

She laughed and Bowser grew angry.

"I stomp everything in your body out in the lava!" Bowser threatened as he jumped in the air aiming to stomp on her. She lifted her hand and Bowser was instantly upside down. She rolled off the tree stomp as Bowser landed on it; head first. He growled in pain as he rolled of it on his back. He was a turtle on his shell.

"No wonder Mario can beat you so easily, your pathetic!" she laughed. "And I was going to offer you my help..."

Bowser opened his eyes and he looked at her right next to his head. She was on both knees to listen to the defenseless koopa.

"Help? What can a girl like you help me? Are you going to drive me nuts so I can rage quit?" he asked.

She smiled "I can do that! I'm Seija by the way!"

Bowser moaned then he relaxed his whole body. He gave out a heavy sigh as he did not have another option.

"Okay fine, I need your help! That'll make me very happy!" Bowser plead.

She wasn't quite happy to hear this comment and she turned around with her arms crossed mad.

"What did I do this time?" Bowser moaned.

Seija didn't respond. Angering Bowser. He stopped and he went to deep thought for once. He had another brilliant idea. He leaned back and smiled.

"Wow, it's a good thing you didn't do anything. I'm so HAPPY that I'm on my back!" he yelled.

Seija flipped Bowser for him to land on his feet. Bowser made a tiny laugh.

"And uh... that door, I didn't want to destroy it, I wanted to remodel it! Yeah! I'm so HAPPY it's in my way!" Bowser said joyfully.

Seija got mad and she flipped out the door with a snap of her fingers. Bowser pretended that he was in shock.

"Oh no! You didn't!" Bowser said with such sarcasm.

"I did!" Seija yelled.

"Well, thanks for your help!" he yelled as he ran inside.

This made Seija puzzled.

"HEY! I'm not done with you yet!" Seija yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

At the top of the castle, Remilia sat there holding the Diamond Heart in her arms. She put Luigi and her sister to serious thought as she didn't tell her sister about the plan. Feeling awful about the betrayal, she stood up and put the heart down.

"I'm not a villain... but I'm not a hero" she told herself, "I wanted peace for once, but me having this heart isn't helping".

She faced the golden door in front of her throne.

"I got to make it up to those guys. I'm no monster... yeah, I kinda am" she said as she turn around to walk back to her throne. Then when she looked back at her throne she saw Bowser examining the heart.

"Now how do I activate this stupid thing..." he asked himself.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Remilia asked the king.

"This stone is mine now! Finders keepers!" Bowser yelled.

Remilia flew over to Bowser, but she was flipped that cause her to fly on the ground. She slid and hit the stairs that led to her throne. Seija landed next to Remilia.

"Sorry, but your time is up Miss Scarlet!" Seija told Remilia. Then she walked up the steps to see Bowser in the air. He had jumped to Bowser Bomb Remilia, who was getting up. He was successful of smashing the Scarlet Devil on the ground and he did it again so she wouldn't move.

"Oh yeah! I'm feeling it! Bowser all the way baby!" he yelled.

Seija grabbed the heart from Bowser's hand. He saw that Seija was using the heart to grant a wish. The heart glowed yellow then she handed back Bowser the heart.

"Wha?" Bowser moaned.

"Nothing" she said as she walked away.

Bowser scratched his head in confusion, then he looked back at the heart.

"Well she didn't use the free wish I think" he thought out loud. The heart had three orbs in it, one big and two half it's size. Both of the small orbs were black as the big orb was glowing red. He turned to face Remilia, who was in a lot of pain and couldn't get up.

"Sorry! But the Koopa King needs his time to shine! Now be a good vampire..." Bowser began to charge his fire breath, "AND BURN!" he yelled as he breathed a huge load of fire. Little did he know that a portal with eyes opened and Remilia fell inside of it. Feeling that he turned Remilia into ashes, he laughed.

"If I can beat a Scarlet Devil, then I can beat Mario!" he yelled as he raised the heart in the sky.

"Now... GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" he roared.

The Heart glowed red and a huge cloud of electricity was shocking the living daylights out of him. His muscles were aching and his bones felt like they were braking. He was crying and roaring from the pain he was going through but he was receiving the greatest power no one had ever behold.

From a distance, Yukari was holding Remilia with Mario and Wario, Waluigi, Reisen, Eirin, and Yoshi was watching the castle flash red as lightning was striking the castle. The ground was violently shaking and everyone standing was having a hard time staying up. Metal Mario ran up to the crowd with Seija behind him.

"How on earth did that fat turtle get the heart?" Eirin asked Remilia.

"He had help from... ugh... that girl!" Remilia answered pointing at Seija.

"He just wanted to visit you!" Seija replied.

"This is BOWSER we're talking about right?" Waluigi asked.

"Let's head back!" Reisen yelled.

Remilia held on Yukari's arm and the two went in the pipe back to Scarlet Manor. Yoshi and Eirin followed and Metal Mario with Seija went inside the pipe. Mario helped Reisen in and Waluigi jumped inside. Wario got stuck.

"Ahh come on!" Wario groaned.

Mario was jumping on Wario to help him inside. Red lightning than striked Mario electrocuting. The only thing Mario felt was pain and he was screaming.

"MARIO!" Wario yelled, watching Mario suffer.

Mario's right arm glowed red as the veins in his hand glowed red as well. Mario fell to the ground breathing heavily, holding his right arm as the pain in it didn't stop. Wario jumped out of the pipe and he grabbed Mario and put him in the pipe. Wario jumped in and got stuck again. He moaned as he squeezed his fat that enabled him to go inside.

* * *

At the throne, Bowser was done charging. His whole body was diamond and crystals, and he wore a crown with the Diamond Heart itself. It was a dark red color as little red lightning followed Bowser everywhere he walked.

He roared a high-pitched ring.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU MARIO!"


	18. The Shortest

_Not much in this chapter, homework is working me at home. :(_

Chapter 18- The Shortest

Sakuya and Luigi walked in a dark room to see a little girl dressed in red with wings of dangling lights. Sakuya turned around and she left the room.

"Have fun!" Sakuya told Luigi as she left.

"I don't know, maybe this was a bad idea!" Luigi replied but the door closed behind him. He freaked out as he was trying to open the closed-door.

"Sakuya! It looks like you accidentally closed the door!" Luigi said as he hope she was teasing him. He put his head on the door, "Mama Mia!". He turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring at him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed. He turned around and started banging on the door with his fists.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Luigi screamed but received no responds. He turned back around to see the eyes right in front of his. He shrieked as he stood still. The girl examined his clothes.

"Your Luigi!" the girl said.

"Ahh, y-you must be F-Flandre Scarlet" Luigi said shaking.

"That's me!" Flandre replied.

She flew back a few feet away from Luigi.

"Would you like to play with me?" she asked the green plumber.

Luigi looked around to see her broken toys and... dead bodies. He hesitated to answer, but he knew Mario was having a good time. So it didn't matter what will happen to him.

"OK!" Luigi said.

Flandre started to orbit around Luigi.

"Great!" she yelled joyfully.

She pulled out a shotgun which scared the living daylight out of Luigi.

"Wanna play Duck Hunt?"

* * *

At Bowser's Castle in World 8. Paratoopers remodeled the walls and Goombas walked around with they're 3DSs.

"Good job guys! Keep it up!" boomerang Bro said as he put '9' next to the 'days without an accident' sign just next to them.

As Bowser Jr was throwing rocks out of the window (No one knows why but he is), a red star with mad black eyes flew in the castle. A Hammer Bro approached it, and he looked at its pixel design.

"Hello! Please state your business!" he said.

The Star said nothing but created a black hole in its eyes to suck in all the troops in the castle. Countless Goombas, Koopas, Boos, Hammer Bros, boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, Koopa Football Players, Ninjas, Dry Bones, and Bowser's son Bowser Jr was vacuumed in the black hole. As all the men flew in the hole, they were slowly turning into diamond and crystals as they're eyes turned black. They all landed in Bowser's new throne.

"Welcome my idiots!" Bowser yelled as the Red Star flew next to him.

All of the troops stood up as all of them shined from the fire on the walls of the room.

"This will be our new castle! And today will mark the day the Koopas will rise and take over the WORLD!" Bowser yelled.

All of his troops were cheering for him, and Bowser Jr walked in the front of the crowd.

"Daddy! I'm shining like a star!" he said.

"You are a star my boy!" Bowser replied as he hugged his son. But as they were hugging, the bib around Bowser Jr flew off.

"What?" he said as he watched his bib enter the Red Star. The Red Star transformed into Shadow Mario. He pulled out a red paint brush from his back with the Red Star on it.

"Now this is satisfying" Shadow Mario said, "So what's on the aganda my lord?" Shadow Mario said as he bowed down.

"We grab something to eat!" Bowser replied, "I may be crystal, but I get hungry too!"

"As you wish- wait... what?"

"What? You expect me to be serious all the time? Why do you think I can't beat Mario?" Bowser asked as he made his way out the castle. "Alright Koopa guards, Mario and his stupid friends must be terminated on sight! Guard the place! Make sure that plumber regrets that he's alive! Ohh... that sound quite harsh. Okay, make sure that plumber regrets his decision of messing with me! Yeah... that's it..."

Shadow Mario ran up to his king.

"What do you want me to carry out?" he asked.

Bowser turned to look at the blue man with red eyes.

"Go to Remilia's mansion or something... and uh... take out Mario for me!" Bowser replied.

"As you wish"

* * *

Lucario sat at the steps of Mario and Luigi's home. He was all by himself as the house was near destroyed.

"First, you get ditched by everyone then you gained the knowledge that you might not be in the next Super Smash Brothers!" Lucario yelled out then he put his hand on the side of his cheek.

"Again I'm here, talking to myself..."


	19. The Veins

Chapter 19- The Veins

"I'm tired of sitting around! Can we get Ice cream or something?" Waluigi whined.

"Shut up!" Wario replied.

"QUICK TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Wario and Waluigi walked out of the mansion as Mario examined his arm. How could this be? He was strucked pretty intensely and yet he didn't lose his arm. How very odd...  
He continued to check his arm, not noticing Seija staring at it too next to him. Mario turned to look at her.

"Miss, do you mind?" Mario asked.

"Oh no no, you'll thank me later!" Seija said as she fell on her back and rolled away.

Mario watched her as she rolled away. He continued to check his arm until he was yet again interrupted, except this time, it was Remilia.

"Oh my... your arm! It's quite flashy and red" Remilia said.

"No... I thought it was dull and blue" Mario teased.

"Are you sure you can keep that in your arm?" she asked.

Mario turned to look at her while putting both his arms down.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good" he replied.

"Are you SURE?" she repeated.

Mario looked at his arm then back at her.

"I mean, it doesn't hurt anymore..."

"ARE YOU SUUUUURE?"

"YES I'M SURE!" he yelled.

Remilia blinked a few times, then she flew off. He glared at her as she left and he continue to look at his arm.

"I wonder what Seija was talking about 'thanking her'?" he wondered.

* * *

"I'm out of ammo!" Flandre screamed as she broke the shotgun in half. Luigi let out a sigh if relief as he came out of the broken down wall.

"Haff... gag... okay..." Luigi said as he was out of breath, "Have you... have enough yet?"

Flandre thought to herself... then she pulled out ground mines.

"Let's play Cops and Robbers!" she suggested.

"WHAT TYPE OF GAMES ARE THESE?" Luigi yelled in frustration.

"Fun games... now be the robber!" she demanded.

"Like I had a chose..."

* * *

"Farewell!" Yuyuko yelled as she left the castle with Youmu following her. Zelda and Link were waving at them as Fox was on his iFox.

"Stupid Slippy" Fox mumbled, "Yeah... Slippy sent a Landmaster next to Lon Lon Ranch so I'll catch you guys later".

Fox ran off as Link turned to look at Zelda.

"Well princess... looks like it's just you and me!" he said smiling.

Zelda got scared as she saw Link get really close to her.

* * *

"Are we planning to visit anytime soon" Youmu asked Yuyuko.

"I do not have plans to revisit the castle. Everywhere else, just not this castle specifically" she responded.

"What's wrong with the castle?" Youmu asked.

"It's not the castle... it's mostly Zelda I don't like. She always reject the handsome elf man, Link right?"

"Come on Lady Yuyuko! Zelda doesn't treat Link with disrespect-"

They both stopped walking as they heard a man screaming in the air. The man landed on a pile of dirt and he slid a couple of yards. When the dust cleared, the girls saw Link on the ground and his sword next to him. He got up as he dusted himself with his hat.

"Well that escalated quickly!" Link groaned to himself.

He stop dusting and he saw the two girls.

"Ummm... hello?" he said.

"Did Zelda kicked you out?" Youmu asked.

"SHE SURE DID! I bet Ganon is inside with her..." he mumbled.

Yuyuko flew up to Link.

"It's OK, you can with us to the Scarlet Manor! Nothing serious, I just want to ask Remilia if she can take me home" Yuyuko said.

Link jumped when he heard that name. Wasn't she with Luigi? he wondered. They must be in Sarasaland!

"Sarasaland you say? Then let's go!" Yuyuko said joyfully as she float away.

"Can I see your sword Link?" Youmu asked as she reached out to grab his sword.

Link turned to prevent her from doing that.

"Now now, only 'I' can wield the Master Sword" Link reminded her.

Link began to follow Yuyuko with Youmu at his side.

* * *

Seija was watching Yoshi running around in circles. She walked towards him which caused Yoshi to stop and curl up like a ball on the ground. He put his head down as he was like a pillow.

"Yoshi!" he said joyfully.

"Can on! You can speak english I _know_ it!" she said as she was on both knees and squished Yoshi's nose with both hands. She continued to squish his nose at a steady pace.

"Come on Yoshi! Come on!"

Yoshi was getting annoyed... at the same time satisfied with a girl squishing his nose.

"Come on Yoshi! Come on!" she repeated.

Yoshi closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Fine... have it your way!" she said as she crawled on Yoshi. She started to do little hops that greatly annoying Yoshi. He tighten his eyes as she started doing jumps on him.

"OKAY! YOSHI CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHY SEIJA HOPPING ON YOSHI?" Yoshi yelled as Seija got off of him.

"So I was right!" she said as Yoshi put his head down.

"Now leave Yoshi alone. Yoshi want to sleep" he told Seija as he went to sleep.

"It's okay..." she said as she got sleepy and yawned.

Yoshi lifted his head to see the blue horned girl.

"Is Seija know about Shinmyoumaru Sukuna?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes... and after this, I'll have the Miracle Mallet! And she won't stop me!" she said.

"Ohhh! Seija an evil girl!"

"Oh no, what I did to Mario will even out the score!" she replied.

Yoshi stood up.

"Seija do favors for people? Seija grown suspicion!" Yoshi wondered.

"Don't worry" Seija replied walking away, "he'll give me the Mushroom Kingdom after my _good_ deed!"


	20. The Red Shock

_Still going!_

Chapter 20- The Red Shock

Shadow Mario crawled out of the warp pipe to notice the mansion from a distance. Bowser's little dinner cover this goop in tomato sauce.

"Stupid Mona's Pizza Parlor..." he mumbled to himself. "But at least I'm here".

He jumped out and land on the grass. Shadow Mario then began to walk towards the dark mansion. He pulled his paintbrush out and a red glow came out of it.

Hong continued to... sleep, and Shadow Mario noticed. He lift his brush up.

"Sleep dreams..." he whispered as he swung the brush down, spraying gallons of sticky goop on Hong. She woke up to find herself trapped under the stickiness of the disgusting liquid.

"What the-? HOW DARE YOU!" Hong screamed as she attempted to get out of the goop.

"Sorry, but I have a plumber to eliminate" Shadow Mario said as he walked in the gate.

* * *

Remilia flew up to Mario, who was planning everyone's next move against Bowser.

"Give me your arm" Remilia commanded as she held out her hand.

"What?" Mario asked.

Remilia grabbed Mario's arm and a red flash came from it. Mario shield his eyes from the flash.

He looked back to his arm to see Remilia standing there holding his arm, still with his veins flashing red. She put her head against it.

"The power in your arm refuses me" she said. "But you don't, right?"

Mario pulled his arm away from her.

"What do you mean 'power'?" he asked looking back at his arm.

She grabbed his arm back.

"This isn't glowing blood, you have a special power awaiting to be unleashed. I don't know how you got this, but this power only speaks your name." she told him as she rubbed her head against his arm. "Someone _wished_ for you to keep this power".

This confused Mario, and he pulled his arm away from her.

"Wished?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions" Remilia stated as she grabbed his arm again.

She was then smacked by a paintbrush causing her to spiral through the air. Mario turned to dodge an attack from a familiar foe. He jumped back to see Shadow Mario standing in front of him.

"Haven't your father taught you manners yet?" Mario asked the goop.

"Your mistakened plumber, I am not the little child that belongs to the obese turtle. I'm Shadow Mario, the dark lord of the night." he replied.

Yoshi charged at Shadow Mario and performed a headbutt, but Shadow Mario split in half the moment Yoshi got near him. Yoshi missed as he ran into Remilia, who was aiming to attack the goop from behind. She landed next to the door to exit her mansion.

"Fools! I'm made of dark matter. Remember plumber? Touch me, and you'll be eaten alive with nothing left of you. Unfortunately for you, you will have to suffer that fate", Shadow Mario told him. "Waiting any longer will cause you to have the power to beat my master, but erasing you will ensure victory and flush this world into the darkness of the crystal people."

Mario jumped.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Mario screamed. The veins in his right arm glew bright red.

"What are you going to do? Spray me with water? I made of dark matter now, your human liquid will have no effect on me!" the dark matter man laughed. He swung his paintbrush to spread a ray a dark matter. Mario rolled away to dodge the spray. He looked up to see Shadow Mario sprinting up to him. The anger in Mario caused his right arm to get sore. He grabbed his arm and jumped over the matter aiming for a brush slash. As Mario ran off, the Dark Matter heard Sakuya say from the distance...

"Maid Secret Skill 'Marionette'!" as she held the spell card in her hand.

Shadow Mario saw knives appear everywhere and a good amount of them were charging at him. He managed to block some of the blades with his brush, but two of the blades stabbed his nose and forehead. He was stunned as the purple goop was dripping from his face. Sakuya dashed and slashed the matter man with a knife, causing him to fly a good distance and falling on the ground. He got up and smiled with his red eyes flashing.

"Nice shot" he said. "But it'll take more than tiny blades to bring me down!"

He absorbed the knives and he healed his wounds. Sakuya jumped as she prepared herself. Remilia flew over to Mario, who was hiding behind a dresser.

"Go out there and get that goop out of my mansion!" Remilia yelled.

"How? Water was the only way to beat him, but now..." Mario looked down clenching his fist "Bowser has finally found a way to beat us".

Remilia turned her head.

"Your giving up? Well that's not sporty!" she stated. "Use that power in your arm!"

They saw Sakuya smash against the wall next to them and she fell on the ground, groaning in pain. Shadow Mario laughed.

"If I can beat Miss Time Stopper, I'm sure I can beat Mr. Red man" he said.

The comment made Mario angry and his arm glowed red. Mario noticed his it flash.

"Use it now, the only activation to your arm's power is with anger. Only then you can unleash its fury. The angrier you are, the powerful it gets" Remilia told him.

"But how can I use it?"

"Use your imagination... and protect me okay?"

Mario jumped out to face Shadow Mario.

"Welcome back! I thought to coward away!" he said.

Mario fired a fireball, but the fireball was faster and was blood-red. The ball hit Shadow Mario and he was electrocuted with a red shock.

"What?" he respond, "how did that hurt me? I didn't expect the weakest man and his stupid friends to hurt me!"

Mario got angrier and fired a bigger ball of electricity. This ball exploded and Shadow Mario screamed in pain. Metal Mario and Swan walked in and jumped to see the fight. Reisen followed.

"Wha?... but... I... am... invin... cible!" he groaned as he fell on the ground. "You may have proven me wrong, but this world will fall... and it'll be all your fault-"

Mario screamed as he thrust his right hand out and a continuous trail of red lightning shot out electrocuting Shadow Mario to the ground. Shadow Mario was screaming in pain as he was melting away. Remilia, Sakuya, Yoshi, Swan, Metal Mario, and even Reisen was watching Mario electrocuting the evil man. Mario groaned as he stopped, covering his arm. Shadow Mario was now a puddle on the ground. His red eyes shut off as he melted through the ground and disappeared.

"You Star Wars that scat!" Metal Mario yelled with joy.

Sakuya, Yoshi, and Swan cheered. Remilia grabbed Mario'a arm as she smiled at him.

"Well, he is SUPER Mario!" she said as she winked at him.

Reisen was horrified, Mario may find himself to a sudden death with this mystery power! She couldn't do anything but to pretend that the power was 'cool'.

"Uhhh..." Mario let out, "I think it's time to visit Bowser! Yoshi! Get Luigi! We're leaving!"

Metal Mario looked over the carpet Shadow Mario melted through.

"He'll be back, I can feel it" he said.

* * *

Yoshi went into a room with Sakuya to find Luigi tied on the ground screaming.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed.

Sakuya turned her head to see Flandre driving a Steam Roller. Flandre stopped the machine, right next to Luigi.

"What are Flandre doing?" Yoshi asked.

Flandre jumped down to face the green Yoshi and maid.

"I was playing Steam Punk with Luigi! And he volunteered to be the Steam Punk!" Flandre said joyfully.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Luigi screamed in horror.

"Well, Mario needs Luigi!" Yoshi stated.

"Well, Flandre needs Luigi!" Flandre whined as she flapped her arms. "I never had a playmate as fun as Luigi! He's the better Mario brother!"

Luigi heard this and he sprung his head up to face her with a smile.

"Better than Mario? I like the sound of that!" Luigi stated. "You can tell Mario I'm busy, I'm finally regonized as the better brother!"

Yoshi facepalmed.

"Whatever flows your boat" Sakuya replied.

She walked out as Yoshi followed.

"Mario has Miss Scarlet, he'll be fine" Sakuya told Yoshi.

"Yoshi has a bad feeling about this!" Yoshi sighed.


	21. The Mean Green

Chapter 21- The Mean Green

Lucario was playing soccer with himself on Mario's yard. The night sky was still in the air and Mario's house was still covered with blood. He kicked the ball inside the basket.

"Goal!" he yelled. Then he put his arms down as no one was there.

Lucario sighed.

"Lucario!" a man yelled to him.

Lucario turned around to see Link over the fences with Youmu and Yuyuko.

"Link!" he yelled back as he approached the trio.

"What are you doing?" Youmu asked.

Lucario turned to look at the basket with the house covered with blood. He turned back around to the three.

"Look, it's been a LONG night" he replied.

Link jumped over the fence and into Mario's home.

"Is the brothers home?" Link asked Lucario.

"They left for Toadsworth knows where" he replied.

Yuyuko flew over to the Aura Pokémon.

"You seem stressed. Is everything OK?" she asked.

Lucario hopped away from the ghost.

"I'm FINE, just... let's go find the brothers" he demanded.

Lucario closed his eyes to sense the location of Mario and Luigi. He can feel Mario exiting a mansion and Luigi staying behind with a girl. And it seems that she has wings with lights on them.

"So Mario finally took that bat girl home then" Lucario stated.

"Remilia?" Youmu asked.

"Yeah, that's the name- wait... how do you know about her?"

"EVERYONE knows about her" Link answered.

"Looks like we're going to where that Scarlet lives"

"We were heading there anyways, so why don't you come along?"

Lucario faced Link.

"About time I got some action, sure" he replied smiling.

"Then follow me everyone! I know where the mansion is!" Yuyuko yelled as she flew away as the others followed.

* * *

Mario was walking towards the warp pipe to face the koopa king himself until Reisen ran in front of him to stop him.

"Mario! You need to get that power out of your arm! What if it kills you?" she said in worry.

"Don't worry, it's not going to kill me, don't be a silly bunny!" he replied as he squeezed her nose.

Mario turned back to the warp pipe and jumped inside of it. Reisen stood there with both hands together. Yoshi and Metal Mario caught up to her.

"Remilia is coming with Yoshi and Metal Mario, but Luigi isn't? That makes as much sense as Sonic Boom!" Yoshi replied.

"I know Reptile, but it's the facts!" Metal Mario stated.

The metal man turned to look at the lunar rabbit staring at the pipe.

"What's the matter with you bunny?" Metal Mario asked.

"I'm afraid Mario might die", Reisen sobbed. "And if he does, I'm going to be sad for a long time!"

Metal Mario rolled his eyes as Reisen stood there crying.

"If the fat plumber dies, then it's because of his arrogance" Metal Mario replied.

Remilia came from behind which scared Yoshi.

"Yoshi will eat you if Remilia did that again!" Yoshi yelled.

"You don't even know who you're dealing with cutie, when it comes to skill, I'm out of your league" she snapped.

Yoshi felt intimidated.

"Well come on cry baby, we'll save your boyfriend when we get there" Metal Mario suggested.

"YAAAAAAY! And he's going to kiss me for it!" Reisen replied as she jumped in the warp pipe.

Remilia shrugged her head.

"She better not be talking about Mario" she hoped. "Because if she is, it'll be rabbit season".

Remilia hopped in the warp pipe as Metal Mario followed. Yoshi stood there as he think to himself.

"I have a BAD feeling about this", Yoshi said as he jumped into the warp pipe.

* * *

Bowser sat at the top of his throne waiting for the heroine to come forth and face him.

"I'm losing my patience! And my lunch..." he said as he saw the hamburger pass through his intestines. "Oh dear... that's disgusting!" He looked up to see crystal guards in front of the doorway.

"Bowser sir! We have a report that Mario is approaching the castle! And he processes a strange power that's off the charts!" the Koopa guard reported.

"I doubt it, I have the ultimate power! I'm ultimate! I'm sexy!" Bowser roared as he was flexing.

"I agree with you sir! (Except that last part)" the Koopa guard replied. The guards left as Bowser sat back at his throne.

"That dumb plumber better not keep me waiting! I can live forever, but come on!" he said.

* * *

Flandre laid on the ground as Luigi was sitting next to her as the two stared in the middle of the room.

"Today has certainly been one of the best days of my life! How about you?" Flandre asked Luigi.

Luigi stood silent. He was all bruised up, contained a lot of scratches and he was on fire.

Flandre sat up and faced Luigi.

"Thanks Luigi for coming over!" she said smiling.

Luigi turned to look at her.

"Anytime!" Luigi replied.

"You know", Flandre went on, "you remind me of a green-haired guest my sister had about a year ago".

Luigi raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"I don't know her name, all I know is that she hangs out with a girl name Reimu a lot. She's a real dork and she's really clumsy".

Luigi stood up smiling.

"Now where can I meet this girl?" Luigi wondered.

"Somewhere in Gensokyo I think", Flandre turned to see that Luigi was running off. "Okay bye! Play with me some other time!"

"Okie-doke!" Luigi yelled as he ran down the hallways passing Sakuya.

"Where are you going?" Sakuya yelled.

Luigi turned to run backwards, "Meeting a green-haired girl in Gensokyo!" he replied.

"What about Mario?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, he doesn't need me! Imma Luigi! I'm my own brother! I can do whatever I want!" he replied.

_Luigi ran out of the mansion to meet this girl as his brother Mario has work to do. But who is this green-haired girl Flandre is talking about?_


	22. The Ice Fairy

Chapter 22- The Ice Fairy

Wario and Waluigi sat in the library watching Patchouli put away books. Waluigi turned to face Wario.

"I'm bored. Why did Metal Mario asked us to stay here?" Waluigi asked.

"He's a strange guy, and a real butthead" Wario answered.

He turned back towards Patchouli who was struggling to get a book on the top shelf.

"I want to see her cry"

"Wario! That's horrible!"

Wario slammed his fist on the table.

"Horrible? You gotten soft! And what do YOU know that's horrible" Wario snapped.

"She'll kill you!" Waluigi answered with concern.

"Watch me".

Wario got up and approached the purple-haired girl. She turned to face Wario to greet him, but was cut short when Wario slapped the book out of her hand. Patchouli had a scared impression on her face. Just moments later, Waluigi sat patiently waiting for Wario to stop being attacked by lasers and flashes.

"YEEEEEAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" Wario screamed.

After the light show, Wario came back to the table covered in ashes.

"Nice work" Waluigi teased.

"Shut it".

"Now THIS is how to be a gentleman!" Waluigi said as he got up and approached Patchouli. "Excuse me ma'am, but can I help you?"

"Well certainly, thank you!" she said as she handed Waluigi a big stack of books. Wario facepalmed as he watched his partner in crime help a girl with books.

"He's something else..." Wario moaned.

* * *

Luigi was running through the forest as he was dodging trees with only a lantern in his right hand.

_Wow weegee, your pretty fearless!_ Luigi thought to himself as he ran.

He was running for a full half-hour until he got tired. Then he remembered.

"Now that I think about it, I wasn't paying attention to where I am going!" he confessed. He stood in the middle of dark trees and the moon in the sky for a few moments until he screamed for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he yelled. "You know what? I don't think it's a good idea to yell in a dark forest!"

He looked around to see something slowly going towards him.

"Bah... stay back!" he sobbed as the being approached him. He began to run until he ran into a tree. As he fell, he was dizzy.

"Mama mia..." he moaned.

"SUPER LUIGI! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FACED ME!" a girl voice yelled.

Luigi lift his lantern to show a girl with blue hair and eyes, blue bow, blue dress and red bow, and blue wings jumping left to right over and over again.

"Excuse me?" Luigi asked.

The girl jabbed her finger into Luigi nose.

"Don't pretend you don't know me!" she yelled.

"But what do you want from me little girl?" Luigi asked as he stood up.

"I'm not little! I'M THE STRONGEST EVER! I'M CIRNO! AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" she answered.

"In the middle of the night- WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN A FOREST AT NIGHT TO CHALLENGE RANDOM PEOPLE TO FIGHTS?" Luigi asked in frustration.

"Hey! I ask the questions! Not you!"

"But you're not even asking any questions..."

"Did I tell you to talk?"

"You challenged me, so..."

"I had enough of you!" Cirno yelled as she was poking Luigi's stomach.

"I have no time for this, do you know how to get out of this forest? I trying to meet this one girl from Gensokyo and-" Luigi said but was then interrupted by the ice fairy.

"Your not talking about that Sanae girl are you?" she asked.

"Well Flandre did-"

"FLANDRE? FLANDRE SCARLET? WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING?" Cirno screamed as she was swinging her arms in the air.

Luigi stood there frustrated.

* * *

Mario was kicking the door to Bowser's new castle.

"Well, it worked with the other castle..." he told Metal Mario.

"Well..." Metal Mario mumbled as he faced Remilia and Reisen. "Any ideas?"

"Yoshi suggests Mario and veryone goes home!" Yoshi said.

"That's horrible, what about you rabbit?"

"How about we fly to the top?" Remilia suggested as she interrupted Reisen.

Remilia flew over to Mario and picked him up. "I'll take Mario". She flew up with Mario, leaving the other three behind.

"Well that's a stupid idea!" Reisen yelled.

"Yoshi can climb!" Yoshi noted.

"Take me with you!" Metal Mario suggested as he jumped in the air to land on Yoshi.

"Wait! METAL MARIO WILL BE TOO HEAVY FOR YOSHI-" Yoshi said as he was squished by the metal man.

After 5 minutes, Sakuya took Yoshi back to the mansion. This left Reisen and Metal Mario to find out how to get inside.

"I think I'm done here..." metal Mario said as he approached the warp pipe.

"What about me and Mario and the vampire brat?" Reisen asked.

"You guys will be fine". Metal Mario entered the pipe.

Reisen walked back to the castle to look at its grey brick walls and cement leaks.

"I'll just climb the wall" Reisen told herself. She hopped on the brick wall and began to climb it.

At the top, Remilia dropped Mario on to the ground as she flew down next to him.

"What about Reisen and the other guys?" Mario asked her.

"They'll be fine, as long as I'm with you, I feel safe" Remilia told Mario smiling.

Mario turned his head towards the doorway in the creepy castle and began to walk. He opened the door to go inside the hallway. The hallways were filled with blue lanterns of blue flames lighting the room up with blue colors. The hallways were quite dark to see the designs of the walls or floor.

"It seems that Bowser's troops are absent at the moment..." Mario stated. He stopped walking to realize Remilia staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Remilia put her head on Mario's shoulder causing Mario to jump back.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked her.

"I'm tired, I need a pillow... be my pillow" she insisted as she approached him.

"Excuse me?"

"Mario, I've been in my mansion for far too long without someone to share my feelings to. Sakuya doesn't really care, nor does the others. You're the only guy that listens, okay along with Luigi. Mario, do me a favor and drop Reisen to pick me up, pretty please?" Remilia asked as she put her head on Mario's chest.

"What? Reisen? Oh... uhhh... sorry, can't compute" Mario lied.

"So..." Remilia flew a foot away from Mario, "you are _into_ Reisen?" she asked.

Mario blushed.

"Maybe..." he answered.

"Well you can't love someone who's died" she answered with anger as she disappeared.

"What?" Mario yelled as facepalmed. "She's not going to kill Reisen is she?"

"I don't know" a Koopa guard next to Mario said. Mario faced the koopa guard and noticed that the guard wasn't made of crystal. "You people kinda scare me".

"Why aren't you made of crystal?" Mario asked.

"I was out getting a soda when Bowser transformed everyone! But that's not the point! The point is that you need to rescue the Reisen girl that you like!"

"But what about Bowser?"

"What about your love?"

"Good point..."

"Go out there champ and stop that vampire from snacking on her!"

"Okay! And I won't do that stupid move from Paper Mario that I used the first time I fought her!"

"Great! Wait... what?"

Mario jumped out of the window.

"Good luck!" the Koopa guard yelled.

"Thank you random koopa!" Mario yelled as he fell.


	23. The Crystal

Chapter 23- The Crystal

After explaining a long story to the ice fairy, Cirno swung her right hand in the air.

"Fight me already!" Cirno screamed.

"Did you even listen to a single word I said?" Luigi asked.

"I don't care if your meeting someone, the only thing you'll be meeting is my foot!"

"I don't have time for this..." Luigi stated as he walked away.

"HEY!" Cirno yelled as she was punching Luigi's back. He ignored the small fists smash against his back as he walked through the dark forest. Cirno got tired and she followed Luigi.

"I can really hurt you!" she threatened. "Okay..."

Cirno stood at one spot and she held her breath. Luigi turned around with halfway eyes.

"So your going to hold your breath until I accept your challenge?" Luigi asked.

Cirno continued to stare at Luigi as her face begun to turn blue.

"Cute" Luigi mumbled as he walked away.

Cirno watched Luigi walk away before she decided to let go of her breath and catch up to Luigi, to continue bugging him.

"FIGHT ME ALREADY!" she yelled.

"Since I don't want you to wonder in this forest... by yourself... at night... without a light... how about you help me out?" Luigi suggested.

Cirno sighed, as she wasn't quite happy with Luigi's decision.

"Fine... but you'll fight me after!" Cirno insisted.

"Deal", Luigi said as he and Cirno hand shook each other.

* * *

Mario was running through all the guards in the castle. He jumped over the crystal goombas, rolled pass the koopas, dodged the Hammer Bro's hammer, and ran pass the bob-ombs. The crystal structures of each enemy made them easy to see in the blue hallways. Mario slid next to the wooden door labeled 'WARP PIPES' and opened the door to gain access to portable warp pipes and flutes.

"Bingo!" Mario said as he picked up a return pipe. "All I need to do is to set this pipe to outside this castle... GOT IT!"

He threw the pipe on the ground for it to activate. Before he left, he saw himself in the mirror. He got close to it as he noticed that the red veins were now going up his arm and into his right eye causing it to be bloodshot.

"Mama Mia!" Mario gasped. "Maybe after this, I'll ask Patchouli to cure me!"

Mario turned around to hope inside the warp pipe.

* * *

Reisen fell of the wall... again. She got up to face the brick wall.

"I'm NEVER going to get to the top!" she yelled. "But I must keep trying! For Mario's sake!"

She attempted to jump on the wall again to fall off it once more.

"This is harder than I thought..."

"Allow me to help you..."

Reisen turned around and she was slashed against the wall, to avoid a stomp, she rolled away and stood her ground. She saw that it was Remilia.

"What the heck are you doing?" Reisen yelled.

"Claiming what's mine. If I kill you, you wouldn't be in the way between me and Mario!" Remilia told Reisen.

"What are you talking about? Focus on the mission!"

"I'll focus on kissing Mario on your remains!" Remilia said as she thrust forward against Reisen.

* * *

Yoshi was with Wario in the library watching Waluigi aid Patchouli with shelving the books.

"This is actually more exciting than Sonic R", Wario commented.

"Wario, Yoshi loves making jokes with Wario, but Yoshi thinks Wario and Yoshi should help Mario Brothers!" Yoshi told Wario.

"You mean just Mario? I don't know where the heck Luigi went, and Mario doesn't even stand a chance..."

"But Mario will win! Mario has aid from Remilia and Reisen!"

"Have you heard Remilia's conversations? She was thinking about killing Reisen before they fought Bowser. She has a crush on Mario anyways..."

"Remilia is a traitor? Yoshi doubts that!"

"You never know my green friend, I don't trust that vampire anyways".

Wario stopped talking as he saw Swan flew in with a book.

"Yo! Big W! Riptor! You won't guess what I found out!" Swan yelled.

Yoshi and Wario faced the swooper landing on the table.

"Since Bowser used most of the crystal's power on reviving Shadow Mario, I found out that the Crystal Heart's power to the possessor is now temporary! Meaning that if Mario attacks him when the power wears off, he'll kick some koopa tail!" Swan yelled as he was dancing.

"So much for an 'ultimate' power, huh?" Yoshi replied.

"And the power will deactivate in... 30 minutes! I think..."

"We got in inform Mario!" Wario yelled.

"Here we go!" Swan yelled as he followed Wario and Yoshi.

Wario stopped and he faced Waluigi.

"Coming Waluigi?" Wario asked his partner.

"Nah, I'm good!" Waluigi replied.

"You ARE getting soft!"

"I guess I am!" Waluigi told him as he continued with chat with Patchouli. Wario got mad, but he ignored it to aid Mario. He met up with Yoshi and Swan.

"So what's the plan?" Wario asked.

"We find Mario, we tell him the news, and we stop Remilia from turning Reisen into a bloodbath!" Swan explained.

"Yoshi is scared!" Yoshi yelled.

"I hope I get paid good bucks out of this!" Wario yelled as the three exit the mansion with Seija watching from a distance.


	24. The Hunt

Chapter 24- The Hunt

"We'll be back right before you know it Long!" Wario yelled.

"HONG" the gatekeeper reminded as she watched the fat italian, green reptile, and the orange swooper leave the mansion. Yoshi walked over the ground that the warp pipe to Lava Land was suppose to be located at.

"Uhhh... where's the warp pipe?" Swan asked.

"I don't know, you ask me like I know!" Wario replied.

"Mario is still in Bowser's castle; Yoshi, Wario, and Swan must help!" Yoshi yelled.

"How Yoshi? Use that brain you don't have! The pipe's gone... we have no access to Mario. Let's go back and stuff our mouths with Oreos".

Swan bit Wario on his nose, which caused him to fall on his butt struggling to get up.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Wario grunted as he tried to get up.

"Where's your spirit fatty? By talkin like that, we won't anythin done!" Swan stated. "We are a freakin team! We must work together!"

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Cirno told Luigi as Luigi tried his best to ingore her. Why did he decide to let this girl tag along? Luigi thought. The only assist she was when she wasn't with him. That made no sense... but Luigi didn't care.

"We've been walking in this forest for HOURS!" she whined.

"It's only been five minutes!" Luigi replied as he grew frustrated.

"HOURS!" she repeated but got louder.

Luigi put his hat over his head as he proceeded through the forest to come upon a warp pipe. He turned to face Cirno, who was swinging her arms everywhere.

"Is this the pipe that will take me to the green girl?" Luigi asked.

"Yep, this pipe will take you to Gensokyo!" she replied.

"Awesome!"

But before he jumped inside, Cirno froze the pipe over. Luigi landed on the cold ice as his face pressed against the cold hard icing. He slid off and fell on the ground.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cirno asked as she stood a good distance away from Luigi.

"What?" Luigi asked as he got up.

"I found you the pipe, now have at me!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"This is LUIGI your fighting!"

"So?"

Luigi looked at the frozen warp pipe, then back at the small ice fairy. Oh... if only Sub-Zero was here now... Luigi thought.

* * *

As Mario was running down the hallways, he felt dizzy. Mario wobbled back to forth, side to side, in the blue hallways as everything started to spin. A blood-red color seem to replace the other colors in his vision. Mario shook out of it and continued to run. But he did put into consideration that his 'special' power was taking over. His right side of his whole body had red veins glowing. As soon as Mario jumped out of the iron door to Bowser's castle, he saw that Remilia was standing on Reisen.

"How weak, I expected a fight... all I got was a flawless victory," Remilia told Reisen. "But now that you made me tired, I'm quite thristy."

Remilia got close to Reisen neck, but was stopped by Mario who came in with a hard punch. Remilia flew next to a pair of rocks on the muddy brown ground away from the two.

"Mario? How dare you!" she yelled.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked Reisen.

"I'm fine..." Reisen moaned as she struggled to get up even with Mario's aid.

"Sorry Remilia, but can we focus on the objective?" Mario asked the Scarlet Devil.

"As soon as you stop talking about this stupid rabbit!" she groaned.

"What's wrong with talking about Reisen? Your not telling me that your JEALOUS?"

Remilia quickly teleported right in front of Mario's face.

"Don't you dare say that word!" she demanded. "I just want you to talk about me for once".

"Why?" Mario asked confused.

"Could we talk about this later?" Remilia asked blushing.

"FREE CHEERS FOR MR. HEARTBREAKER!"

Mario and Remilia turned to face Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car.

"It's about time I faced you!" Bowser said. "But this time... I'M IN MY A+ GAME!"

Bowser began to flex in the Clown Car, rocking the thing back and forth. Remilia was getting annoyed.

"You won't get away with this Koopa!" Mario yelled.

"Oh... I will! And you and that stupid bat girl won't stop me... I'm too awesome!" Bowser yelled as he charged a red fireball, filled with a lot of fire energy, and threw it at the two. Mario attempted to block the fireball but Remilia had other plans in mind. She caught the fireball, without sliding back, and fired it back at the Koopa King. The fireball blasted the Koopa Clown Car as Bowser flew off and bounced off the stone wall at the front of the castle. The blast caused a huge chunk of the stone brick wall to collapse into the lava. Bowser moaned as he spiraled inside his 'masterpiece'.

"Nice shot!" Mario told Remilia.

"Don't start kissing my butt after Reisen..." she answered.

"What?"

A portal opened next to them. Yukari walked out with Metal Mario.

"Morning Sunshines! How's life?" Metal Mario asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Reisen is hurt. Can you take her back to the mansion?" Mario asked.

"I can"

"May you?"

"I don't know"

"METAL MARIO!" Yukari yelled.

"Okay. Okay." the metal man replied as he carried Reisen inside the portal.

"Be careful you two, finish this so we can go home!" Yukari demanded as she walk in the closing portal.

Mario faced Remilia.

"Are you going to help me save the world?" Mario asked.

Remilia stared in Mario's eyes as she nodded with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Mario yelled in his italian accent. "Let's-a go finish this!"


End file.
